The Fahrmann's Untold Story
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Fahrmann, Ara's hometown, is known as a beautiful and a peaceful village of Northern region. However, behind these is a dark secret that brought nightmare to the old generation. Following the story as the three members, Elsword, Ara and Eun, will be travelled back to the past and face the nightmare of Fahrmann. (End)
1. Prologue: The Faint Memory

**_Disclaim: I do not own Elsword._**

* * *

 _The roar of the legendary beast bombarded all over the dark sky. That was the unforgettable memory stuck in the young black haired girl. She witnessed as it rampaged and caused destruction to her village. She never expected it would come back to Fahrmann because it was banished away by the power of the spirit._

 _Her brother and the warriors tried to defeat it but they stood no chance before the monstrous power of the dark beast that forced them to retreat. She watched as it launched meteors above the sky._

 _As the little girl thought the end had come to Fahrmann, the light suddenly struck down before her, protecting her from those meteors. She covered her eyes with her arms as she saw two shadows standing, a man and woman. She sensed large power they carried._

 _Without warning, they charged at the beast. She gasped in awe as she witnessed they were fighting against the beast with hyper speed. The man blocked its tail before he stabbed his large sword on the ground, summoning a huge column of flame erupting below the beast._

 _The woman was aiming for its head. She used the same weapon that the young girl carried with her and quickly made multiple stabs. Her eyes widened when she saw the beast gathered its dark power inside its mount and aimed at the shadow woman. However, the woman dodged before the dark flame from its mount could touch her._

 _The beast then changed its direction to the ground where the young girl was while still blowing flame. Before she could realized what was happening. A bright light suddenly glowed before her. She used her hands to cover her eyes from it._

" _Everything will be fine, Ara."_

 _That was her last thing she knew before she fell unconscious._

 _The next day came. The little girl found herself in her own bed, hugging the pillow. The young girl couldn't help but wondering… who were they?_

* * *

A/N: Wondering who i should pair Elsword with... Ara? Eun? Or possibly, both?


	2. 1 - Fahrmann's Visit

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just simply an author who needs to release his imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Sieghart Haan - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millenium Frost Fox

* * *

Chapter 1: Fahrmann's visit

\- Somewhere within Northern Region - 9:30AM -

It's a beautiful day on the peaceful land of Northern Empire where people go out for their own works, children playing with each other, and the sound of the crowded and excited market. There, the sight of dark long haired woman who had a basket on her right hand carrying a lot of food and grediant for lunch. She was known as the Asura, one of the El Search Party members, who was enjoying her break time during the war ended between two worlds: Demon and Human.

"I think it's enough for today." The woman murmured to herself.

She exited the market and walked on the road to return to her new home. Ever since the war was over, she chose to start her new life in Northern Empire as it's close to her true hometown but it was destroyed a long time ago. Plus, she planned to stay away from brutal fighting unless it's necessary.

However, she wasn't alone.

" _Vegetable again?"_ a voice echoed in her mind.

"Well, we can't have dinner with just meat, can we?" She replied mentally.

" _I have no complaint, but I'm sure our husband will."_

Yep, her basket seemed to have a lot of vegetable than meat.

"Eheheheh…" She giggled nervously "At least it's good for his health."

" _I bet the elf lady has rubbed on you so much."_ She could hear the giggle inside her mind.

"Yeah… you can say that."

The woman then heard the scream from the military camp. She couldn't help but turning her head at the camp and soon found a familiar person who was standing near the group of soldiers and training them. She knew who he was from first stare because of his red hair. The only one who had this colour of hair was…

"Elsword!"

That got his attention as he turned around to see the young woman waving her hand at him with a large smile.

"Ara!" He called the name of his lover and then rushed at her after dimissing his team "What are you doing here?"

"I'm running errand." Ara replied, showing the basket filled with gredient.

Elsword stared at it and groaned, just as Eun's exxpected "More vegetable? Don't tell me you follow Rena's habit."

"Of course not, but it's for your health, idiot." She said "You can't have meat for lunch, so I have to balance your meal. You better accept it."

"Haii haii…" Of course he couldn't deny it since she knew him from the day they got married "But if it is the food made by you, I don't mind."

"Idiot…" She giggled "So when will you go home?"

"You know, like usual." He replied "I have to train these newbies and fix their sword skill. Plus…" He groaned a bit before he continued "More paperwork. I can't finish my work early because of it."

A smile crossed her lips as she knew Elsword was not into those paperwork and stuffs. Even with Ara's help who knew them from her big brother, that didn't change his attitude toward the boring job he had.

"Bear with it, Elsword. Your job is very important to the military force and security for empire."

He sighed "I guess it couldn't help." He pondered a bit while staring at her and asked "Is Eun here?"

"Ah yes, you want to talk with her?" then without warning, Ara felt herself being switched by Eun and possessed her body. Elsword noticed her head slightly changed to silver while her once orange eyes became red with golden slits.

"Hello there, my knight."

"Foxy-chan."

They greeted each other with their nickname they gave. Eun wanted a bit further and decided to approach him. Elsword knew what she wanted and wrapped his arms around her before giving a kiss on her lips, which she returned.

"I'm waiting for you at home, Elsword. So you better go home fast." Eun told.

Elsword could tell not only she wants to see him, there was something else just by seeing her licking her lips.

"Are you sure you want me home to see you both or something else… indecent?" He asked slowly with a devil smirk.

Bingo… He saw her face flushing in embarrass at what he meant, including the shy girl who was stuttering inside Eun's mind.

"You become more and more pervert these days, Eun." He teased.

"S-Shut up! Whose fault is it?!" She yelled.

He chuckled at her expression and hugged him closer, whispering "I will be home with you soon."

With that, he returned back to the post to continue training swordsmen.

It's been two years since Ara confessed to Elsword in Velder after the peace finally came to Elrios and one year later, Eun joined the love life of Elsword and Ara's.

The gang knew the feeling the Asura held for Elsword was very large and obvious but she was too shy to confess. With the help of Eun, she possessed her body and made a dare move by invading his room and mounted him, despite his resistance. When Ara regained her body, she found herself almost naked and hugging the half-naked Elsword. She had no choice but confessing her love to him. Soon, they both got themselves in the intercourse. They announced to the party that they are dating after that.

As for Eun, her love for him was known to Ara but stayed secret to the world. Half-year later, Eun noticed something was playing her feeling when she watched Ara and Elsword together. She took her chance to control Ara's body and accessed Elsword once again, only this time, he was awake. Of course Elsword knew she was Eun since her sights of silver tails and ears were clearly shown. After hearing her explain, he told her that she was in love. That shocked her the most. A celestial fox was in love with a human. She wanted to deny it but her heart was hurt when she thought of it, however she didn't want to betray Ara.

In the end, the lust took over her and mounted him once again. Both Elsword and Eun in Ara's body would regret for sure after the intercourse. The next day came, they both confessed their guilt to Ara who was staring at them, not sure if she would be angry at them or not. Eun would never betray her as she was her company and Elsword would not do such thing like that. To their shock, Ara forgave them easily but they felt uneasy when they saw her smirk shown on her lips.

The next morning, the gang except Elsword and Ara was having difficult time staying awake because of those loud noises coming from Elsword's room and they got themselves being scolded by the elf lady.

A year later, both Elsword and Ara moved out to Northern Empire where they planned to rebuild the village, Ara's hometown, Fahrmann which was destroyed by demons. Both of them gained many supports from the El Search Party, including Elesis, kingdoms and mainly the Northern Empire since they were rescued by Ara.

Back to the present. After Elsword and Eun had a small chat, they both parted away as the red haired knight had to train the newbies while Ara and Eun had to prepare dinner.

* * *

\- Elsword's new house - 7:30 PM -

"I'm home!" Elsword yelled at the same time he closed his door behind, hopping to see his wife.

"Welcome home, darling~" She greeted. She walked closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, I had to stay at the main post to report the progess of the training so it took me a few minutes late." He said while taking off his boots.

"It's ok. We knew you gonna have hard time filling those papers anyway." A smile grew on her lips, picking up his sword.

"Well, at least I have learned how to deal with it." He pouted a bit, feeling underestimated.

"Ufufu~" She giggled then changed her subject "You should go take a shower before having dinner. I prepared your clothes and warm water for you."

"Ok. Thanks, Ara."

Ara watched as Elsword stepped inside the bathroom before she entered her and Elsword's room. She then put his sword inside the glass closet which was place near another wooden one and had her spear. She then stared at some of photoes sticking on the wall when both Ara, Elsword and Eun were dating in Hamel.

"A lot of memories we have there, Ara."

A voice spoke up. Ara turned around and saw the woman with silvered long hair, two fluffy ears and whites tail standing at the entrance of the room.

"Dinner is ready."

A smile crossed on Ara's lips when she saw Eun.

"I will be there soon."

"Hn… Don't take too long, or me and Elsword will take your food." She smirked.

"Like you two could eat up all food." She giggled.

"Why not?" Eun pointed her tongue at her "If you don't believe, then I'm gonna take away your food."

At first, Ara had the sight of horror when Eun declared to steal her favorite food and rushed after her while yelling "Oh No You Don't!"

Eun laughed a bit at Ara's childish attitude and said "Just kidding. You never change." Eun then patted her head.

"Mou!" She pouted, feeling like being treated like little girl

"Ufufu~"

A moment later, the girls joined the dinner at the same time Elsword finished his shower.

"Ne… Elsword?"

"Hn?" Elsword looked at Ara while eating his food.

"Me and Eun have plan to visit my hometown. You wanna go with us?" She asked.

"Hn… Sure. I have nothing to do tomorrow." He nodded "I heard the empire was thinking about rebuilding Fahrmann into its origin."

"Really?" This time, it was Eun who asked in surprise.

"Yep, though i can't tell when they carry out the operation." Elsword then put his chopsticks down "They said the rebuilding will be under your control since it's your home because they believe you knew every place of the village looked like before its destruction."

"Mhm." She nodded "I knew every details of it so it's not a problem."

"Also…" Elsword added as he stared at Eun "About your shrine, they was wondering if it needs to fix after they discovered your disappearance." He sighed "Some people thought the village lost Nine-Tail bless."

She smirked, not sure she should feel sympathy toward them or not "Human… They never change…"

"Well, you can that." He chuckled.

And so the dinner went on without any further question.

\- The Abandoned Fahrmann - 9:30AM -

Fahrmann was located far away from the Empire where it is known for living on the high mountains. Elsword and his girls had hard time to climb up due to the road that was destroyed from the demon invasion.

"Be careful, Ara."

Elsword held her hand as they stepped on the unstable platform.

"Haii."

"But i'm so surprised that the demon could cause this much damage, even it's just a road." Elsword said as he looked around him. There was traces of arrows and slashes made by something sharp and faint burnt marks on some trees.

"They had a full army attacking my village suddenly that we're barely aware of it." Ara murmured "My brother was possessed by one of them too…"

"Hn… If your brother was a skillful swordsman and got possessed, I think they must be very strong." Elsword pondered.

"Yeah…." Ara nodded sadly, thinking of her big brother.

She never found her brother during her journey to restore El with Elsword. Even after that, she tried to find any trace left in Hamel. Desperation and disappointment written all on her face when she found nothing. Elsword was there to comfort her and encouraged her that she would find him one day.

After 30 minutes of climbing and walking. They reached Fahrmann, or what was left of it.

"I'm home, Fahrmann."

(A/N: Hi ya. Got a little bit trouble since i need more information about Fahrmann, especially her brother, Aren. Gonna come up with some special skills that suit him. Feel free to give your idea.)

R&R


	3. 2 - The Mysteries

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight.

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millennium Fox

(Just a little trouble during my visit to my hometown so I rarely make a new chapter. My Apologize.)

Onto the Story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Awaken

\- Unknown Location -

"How's everything?"

"All ready. Waiting for your order."

"Good, then we will begin."

There was the sight of the silver haired man wearing a dark gray coat, his face covered with mask and chains around his neck. Before him was the swordsman who had red messy hair tied in pony tail and a same mask. His clothes had the same article as the masked man.

"Where are their location?"

"Hn…" The first masked man opened the gate and stared at it "Luckily, they are at the abandoned Fahrmann, where the operation will begin."

"Oh good." The second masked man smirked.

"Remember your mission, don't cause harm to them. We don't want the time and space get twisted like before."

"You mean your wrong calculation last time?" He chuckled "That's almost a failure to us."

"Hm…" The first man then looked away.

"I'm sure I can get some entertainment from them."

"Do as you wish but don't underestimate then. His wives may not in the great sharp anymore but he still has his own skill that rivals yours. And don't waste your time." the man reminded.

"Alright,"

The masked knight then stepped through the portal and disappeared without a trace.

"*sigh*"

The masked man opened the portal again and watched the couple at Fahrmann.

"My apologize for this, Elsword, Ara."

\- The abandoned of Fahrmann village – 9:00 AM -

Elsword looked around what supposed to be the village. But all he saw was nothing but damaged and ruined houses along with scattered woods around. He could see traces of battlefield left clearly after many years had passed.

"Hardly imagine that your village was this damaged." Elsword spoke.

"Shh…"

Eun put her finger on his lips to silent him. Elsword watched Eun staring at somewhere and then followed her gaze to see the former Asura clasping her hands before the gate.

"She's praying. Don't disturb her."

"Oh, ok."

Ara raised her head up and stared at the gate carved with the familiar name 'Fahrmann'. Memories came back to her mind as she imagined her hometown was used to be, a beautiful village with her people walking around, smiling and chatting each other.

The imagination went gone and the reality appeared before her now a ruined village with nothing but what was left of the battlefield.

She stepped forward through the gate and approached both Elsword and Ara.

"Sorry for taking so long." She said.

"We don't mind, Ara." Elsword reached for her head and patted lightly.

"Ehehe…" She giggled.

The three then walked on the road which leads straightly to the center of the village where the shrine was. On the way, they had hard time stepping on the scattered woods and destroyed building.

"Not a good view for us, I think?" Elsword spoke up after they reached the shrine.

"Come on, let's get inside." Ara said.

Elsword saw the shrine messed up with a large hole on the floor where it led to the underground chamber. It was also where Eun was sleeping for millenia.

"Etou… what are you looking for, you two?" Elsword was curious at the girls' action when he saw them looking around the shrine.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you." Eun realized that Elsword wasn't informed "We are looking for the Fox Mask."

"Fox Mask?"

"Yep." Eun replied "It was buried somewhere below the shrine so I need to take it back."

"But what's so special about it?"

"Hm…" Eun pondered "It belonged to my great grandfather when he passed me his Fox Mask. I didn't know why he gave me until I sensed a great power from that mask. It will bless the wielder the grand power of the Nine-Tail from my father. If it falls in the wrong hand…"

Elsword then found her fluffy ears fell on her head, her gaze showing a little scared.

"I have to find it before anyone could touch it."

Elsword could understand her something. It would be chaos to the Elrios if the mask was in the bad person.

"Eun, over here!"

Ara then found something. Both Elsword and Eun heard her voice from the large hole.

"I feel something evil below here."

They approached the hole and found Ara waving her hand at them before pointing her finger toward the tomb. Ara was right, Eun felt the familiar dark aura coming from the tomb. Coincidentally, it was also the place she was sealed inside the harpin.

"Of all place, why there?" She murmured in frustration.

She couldn't help wondering why she didn't sense the mask's dark energy. It was close to her and yet she did't feel it.

"Give me a hand, you two!" Ara yelled.

Eun jumped down and saw Ara pushing the top of the tomb. The fox girl giggled at her effort to open it as she saw her eyes squeezing tightly and pushed all her might.

"Kyuu! So Heavy!"

Elsword joined Ara and helped her, a smirk on his lips for her childish groan.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Elsword asked.

"Yes, I can feel it emit its dark El energy in here."

"Then let me…"

Ara stepped back and let him do his work.

"Ok…" Elsword found the small gap between the tomb and the top of its. He placed his hands on the top, with a deep breath, and pushed it off. Ara was right, it looked heavier than it looked but it's nothing he couldn't handle.

With his last effort, he successfully opened the tomb but quickly stepped back at the abnormally dark energy sudden outburst. Elsword hardly breathed and tried to keep his leg from falling.

"Elsword!" Ara rushed at Elsword to support him.

Eun quickly approached the tomb. She got used to the unusual waves of dark energy so it's not a big deal to her, but she still had hard time to seal the energy inside the mask.

Slowly, the energy waves disappeared.

"Ha…Ha…Ha… What was that?" Elsword kept his breath steady while asking.

"It's the cursed mask's energy." Eun answered. She took it out from the tomb and showed it at him.

The mask was small with red colour on specific, enough to cover eyes. Elsword could tell the shape of the mask is similar to fox's face.

"Are you alright?" Eun worriedly asked.

"Yeah, just a little shock by it." Elsword replied, staring at the mask.

"Come here… Red Knight…"

Elsword looked around him, hearing the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Elsword asked.

"Hear what?" Ara was cofused at what he said.

"… Nothing." 'Am I hallucinated?' He wondered.

"Anyway, let's get back to the village."

As the three got out of the chamber, they headed out to the ruined village. Elsword wondered about the cursed mask Eun got and curious the history of it. He turned around and asked Eun.

"Eun, can you tell me a little bit about that mask?"

"Oh… Curious, aren't you?" She smirked.

"Same here, too." Ara raised her hand.

"Alright." She sighed "It was created by my great grandfather who wanted to pass down his power to the next generation, which was my father. My father at first could felt the abnormal strength he got from his father, but after that, he felt another presense, the dark el. It mixxed with his power and slowly became unstable. So in the end, he had to seal the power of this mask to prevent it from corrupting the wielder. My father asked why the mask was cursed."

Their curious increased when Eun suddenly went silent and stopped her movement.

"Why?"

Eun opened her mount and said "It's because-"

"It has the power of the legendary beast that was banished at the same time with Nine-tail Fox, Kurama."

The three heard the voice and looked at the gate of Fahrmann, seeing the red haired masked man with gray coat. He carried a great sword on his back which was carved by some strange symbols.

"Who are you?" Elsword quickly entered his defense in front of Ara as Eun raised her claws.

"Who am I... Is not a matter." he spoke "And I don't have much time so I will cut the chase."

\- Demonic Claw -

\- Assault Slash -

The three found themselves in the middle of the large circle of rune before they quickly dodged to avoid the gigantic claw raising up from the seal. Eun turned her gaze back to the attacker but he was close to her, whispering.

"Give me the cursed mask now."

And then he kicked her, forcefully crashing on the wall of the ruined house which collapsed.

"Eun!"

Upon seeing her partner attacked, Ara called out her exotic spear and charged at the mysterious man from his back. Before her spear could touch him, the man already spun around and blocked her charge. Ara was shocked by his fast reaction.

"Don't try so hard, Ara Haan."

\- Sword Wave -

\- Shackling Chain -

The man forced her back with wave of aura and bound her with magical chains, locking her down on the ground.

"You have abandoned your spear style for 1 year. Your skill is in the worst sharp right now so stay back." he warned her, who growled at him. He got the points. Ara chose to forget her training after her marriage to Elsword and focused on being a wife rather than a warrior.

\- Spiral Blast -

The man jumped to his left to avoid the blast from the red knight. Elsword kept attacked him.

\- Mortal Blow -

\- Assault Slash -

\- Sonic Wave -

\- Mega Slash -

The man dodged the incoming earth blow on the ground and attempted to block the flawless sword strikes from Elsword.

"Not bad, Red Knight." the man smirked behind his mask.

\- Fox Illusion -

\- Fox Fire -

Eun recovered from the sudden attack from the man and decided to help Elsword. She swung her fox claw to strike on the man who expected this and dashed backward. He spotted multiple golden flames floating around the fox girl and struck on him.

\- Demonic Hand -

\- Arctic Rune -

The mysterious man chanted his spell and strengthened his left demonic arm. Then he drew out the dark blue rune in front of him which absorbed the fox fire, leaving the shock from Eun.

"Seems like I have no choice."

\- Phoenix Talon -

The wind started blowing strongly around the man as his body emitted an abnormally flame before the flame formed the shape of the Phoenix, the myth beast.

Elsword and Eun ran to Ara who was free from the chains. They witnessed the phoenix let out a shriek and struck down on the man who was standing on the blue horned demon's shoulder. His body and the demon coated with red flame receiving from the bless of the Phoenix.

\- Inferno Apollyon -

The demon screamed and slammed its arms on the ground. The three were unable to move their legs due to the demonic roar that made their head dizzy and vision blurred. The second slam caused explosion damage on them, inflicted burn.

"Kuh! What kind of that power..." Elsword groan, holding his left arm that received burnt mark.

Eun and Ara barely kept their legs and fell on the ground.

"Hn..." the masked man walked through the flame as if they didn't inflict on him. He knelt beside the former Nine-Tail Eun and took the fox mask away.

"Don't..."

"Stay down, Nine-Tail. You are in no condition to fight now." he warned.

"What... will you do... with that cursed mask...?" she attempted to voice get question to him.

"Simple," He replied while putting the mask inside the coat "I have something to deal with and I need the mask to finish it. In fact..."

They couldn't see the smirk behind the mask as he raised his left hand, pointing at the shrine.

\- Forbidden Time And Space Travel -

"I'm gonna need you three for 'that'."

The portal suddenly opened behind Elsword and the girls. They felt themselves being drawn to it.

"Kuso..." Elsword cursed as he tried to hold onto something but the blackhole pulled them very strongly that forced other pieces of ruined building into it.

The man watched them trying to struggle until they were completely consumed by the black hole as it shut down.

He pulled out something from the coat and put it on his ears before he spoke.

"Red Knight and his Fairies entered the gate. Kurama's mask collected. Operation Fahrmann's Nightmare commerce."

* * *

(I got two reviews from guest and Galaxy God so I will answer their questions.

Galaxy God: Well, the thought of changing their ages crossed my mind but I would choose to follow their ages in Elsword. And I had a little trouble in searching the specific details in Elwiki because I couldn't find them, so I hardly make the chapter a little longer. Thanks for your advice.

Guest: it's not sequel of any stories but I'm thinking about making a linked story, not sure when but I will make it. And I'm not sure I should change the rate to M because I can't write a good lemon scene and stuffs.

Thank you for your review. ^^)

RxR


	4. 3 - Trouble At Morning

**(Disclaim: I do not own Elsword.)**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millenium Fox

Ara Haan(Young) - Little Xia

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble at morning.

\- Unknown Location -

"I see, very good." The masked man nodded after receiving report from the mysterious knight.

" _I'm still curious why you overestimated Elsword even though he hasn't reached his full potential yet?"_

He chuckled "He's just like you, an idiot who would recklessly risks his life to protect his precious persons that his power will release accidentally."

" _Screw you, Glave!"_

The communication shut down forcefully from the other side. Glave walked around the platform of what seems like a giant blue cube, pondering what would happen next after Elsword his girls were sent back to the past.

He raised his hand and created the portal to see if they reached the final destination. He could find the three still floating in the Time and Space tunnel and they were in the sleeping state. His eyes focused only on Elsword.

"Hn… Seems like it's gonna be fun, kekekeke."

* * *

\- Northern Empire - 7 years ago -

At the South of the Fluone Desert stood the giant Northern Empire. It developed independently at the south of the once whole Elrios continent during the period before the El's explosion without any particular exchanges with the Elrian Kingdom. This was possible because of giant El's influence and the powers of native Spiritual Beasts that dwelled in this region. El's influence made each year's harvest bountiful and Spiritual Beasts protected the people that treated them sacredly and followed them from invaders.

\- Fahrmann Village - 9:00 PM -

Somewhere within the Empire, there was the sight of the young black haired girl sparring with the silver haired man on the backyard.

The silver haired man swung his sword strongly as he attacked the girl without a slight pause, leaving the girl no chance to counter.

The girl was being pushed back slowly by his fiery attacks until her back touched the giant tree behind her. The girl tried to find an opening to dodge to the wide area but his sword struck her again. As the miracle came, she found the slightest opening in the man's attack. She quickly blocked his sword and attacked on his side with the back of her spear before turning around and raised the spear on his neck.

The girl gasped, unexpected that she won the spar. The man smiled at her and dropped the sword, pushing her spear one side before patting her head. She stared at his face as he encouraged her in devoting herself in training.

They both finished sparring and was about to go back to the dojo, the man saw the faint light glowing inside the forest not far from them. Curiousity got better of them and they decided to investigate the light.

"Ara, did you find something?"

"No, Aren nii-san."

"Strange… I saw it around here…" The dark haired man kept searching through the bushes and trees.

After a while…

"Nii-san!"

"?!"

Hearing Ara's scream, Aren rushed toward where she was. Once he arrived, he saw his little sister kneeling down beside the three bodies.

"They are still breathing." Ara informed "Though, they got injures and burnt marks. Nii-san…"

Aren stared at the two bodies and couldn't help but curious who they were and where they came from. His curiousity became greater when he saw the face of the dark haired woman. He stared at her face, then to Ara's face, and then stared back.

" _Her face looks like Ara…"_

Aren then turned his gaze to the person next to her, the man with his spiky hair. His body was covered with armor carved with a symbol he recognizes, Red Knight of Velder.

" _Why is Red Knight here?"_

Last person was the silver long haired woman next to him. He felt something unsual yet familiar, but he couldn't recall.

"Nii-san?" Ara asked him again, seeing Aren in his own space.

"Ah, sorry, Ara. What is it?"

"I think we should bring them to our house. These wounds should be healed quick before it got worse." Ara concerned.

"… alright," Aren nodded after thinking for awhile _"I have to find out who they are."_

\- Haan Dojo - 8:00AM -

It's a beautiful morning to Fahrmann where people start working for a new day. The sun shines over the village and the infamous Haan Estate where it was located in the middle of the village. It was also where Aren and Ara brought the bodies back from the forest and cured them.

Speaking of them…

"Um… Ouch…" Elsword was the first one to wake up from a deep coma "Where… am i?"

He got up, rubbing his head which was bandaged well.

"Heh?"

He looked at himself. All wounds and injures were taken cared, his arms covered with bandage.

"Who did this…?" He murmured.

"Oh, you woke up, Red Knight?"

Elsword heard the male voice from his left. He turned his head and saw the dark haired male standing at the door.

"Eh… You are…?"

"Aren, Aren Haan." The man introduced and approached near him "How do you feel now?"

"I'm… fine… though I still feel weak." He replied.

"Take your time, so you remember your name? I can't call you Red Knight all day." Aren inspected.

"… Elsword Sieghart… Red Knight of Velder…"

"Glad you remember." Aren smiled in relief. He didn't want to deal with the amnesia problem.

"So um… Where am i?" Elsword asked.

"You are in Haan Estate of Fahrmann, and this is my room."

Elsword murmured 'Haan…' first before he recognized that name "Haan? You are Ara's brother?!"

"Yes, I'm her brother, but how did you that?!" Aren narrowed his eyes.

Elsword then realized his big mistake and looked away.

"You have to tell me who you and your women are, right now." He ordered while staring at him.

Elsword knew that he couldn't get away from this. He could feel his suspicious stare through him. Elsword had no choice but to tell him everything. But before he could say a word,

"Nii-San! Help!"

That snapped both men from their serious thing and focused their attention on the loud voice from outside. Aren heard his little sister's scream and quickly stood up, rushing through the door. Elsword was about to follow him but with the injures he got from last battle against the mysterious man, he fell on the floor.

"Kuh!" He groaned, leaning the wall for support "Ara…"

Another scream appeared. That scream sounded like his wife.

"Ara!"

Elsword used all of his strength to move his legs while using the wall. He stepped outside the room and met the cherry blossom tree and hall way through. He tried to locate the voice coming from and chose the left way.

"Nii-San!"

Luckily for Elsword, for once, he chose the right way. He found a few guards surrounding the small gang gang consist of 4 people and they got the dark haired girl as hostage.

"Let her go!" one of the guards ordered, pointing his spear at them.

"Like hell I will!" the man yelled "You Will Give Us The Sacred Beast Right Now!"

"Tch." Aren clicked his tongue, realizing their intention for this kidnapping "We thought the decision had been made after the tournement who has the right to guard the Nine-Tail Spirit for 4 years?!"

"I will never accept you or any Haan to lay a hand on it!" He screamed in anger "It was supposed to be us!"

"Nii-san…" Ara was scared.

"You will be ok, Ara." Aren raised his hands to calm her down.

"Watch your move, Haan! Step closer to her and she's as good as dead!" He threatened, putting the knife closer to her neck "Bring me to the Nine-Tail Spirit, now!"

Elsword reached the guards and passed through them, who were confused about him. He stared at the kidnappers and the girl in his arms. Elsword could tell she was Ara but her face looks younger and her body seems to be smaller than he remembers.

"Sieghart you shouldn't be here." Aren warned "You are not in good condition right now."

Elsword looked around the room and found no sight of his wives, that is until he saw a faint dark fire on the right corner of the room. He smirked.

"Oi, kidnappers, I recommend you should leave this place immediately before you get yourself in trouble." Elsword spoke.

"E-Elsword…" Aren was shocked by his words "You know what you are saying?"

"Ha! Me? Trouble? Don't make me laugh- Mmmff!"

The kidnapper suddenly got kicked by an unknown force and slammed on the wall, leaving a crate. Ara was confused what's happening as well as the guards and Aren except Elsword who knew. The other two kidnappers turned back and tried to capture her but they shared the same fate as the first man as they felt a powerful kick hitting them from their back before they got knocked out by a punch on their abdomen.

"W-What's going on?" Aren asked in shock.

"You don't have to worry about." Elsword told "My girls took care of them."

In a moment, the two women showed up before them. As Elsword, they were injured from the previous battle against mysterious knight but had been taken care of thanks to Eun's healing ability. They regained their strength to use - Specter Walk - which allowed to cloak themselves in the shadow, avoiding their vision.

"Nice works, Ara, Eun." Elsword commended.

"Heh?" The young Ara asked in confusion "W-what did I do?"

"Ara?" Aren was confused as well "Just… just what's going on?!"

"I will explain later." Elsword spoke, staring at the knocked out attackers "After you clean up the mess."

A moment later, Aren had ordered guards to bring those intruders to the Empire where jail is waiting for them. He brought the three to Aren's room closed the door to make sure no one hears what they gonna tell them.

They confessed they were from the future and was forced to travel back by the dark knight whom they encountered. Aren understood why they had those injures.

Aren didn't know why but he could tell they are speaking the truth.

"I see…"

"We have to find that man to return back to our world." Ara spoke.

Aren stared at Ara who was nervous under his gaze, then to the young Ara who was amazed by her future form.

" _They sure look alike."_ He pondered.

"Alright. I will let you three stay until you find out anything about this dark knight." Aren said.

"Haii, thank you, nii-san."

' _Plus, I need to verify something from them. Seems like they are hiding something.'_

\- Unknown Location -

"Looks like they failed to capture the Nine-Tail." The cloaked man spoke.

Somewhere around the Northern Region, there was a small area including few people who covered themselves with a coat and hood over their head.

"No doubt the Haan Family has tight security." Another man said "No matter, they are up to no good for us. We need a plan."

"Stealth is not a option right now. Our option is busting in and taking it away by force."

"No good. We will draw the Empire's attention and other Family since they want to have Nine-Tail all for themselves. What about we kidnap one of them as hostage for it?"

"I don't think so. After those idiots caused a mess, I believe they start rising their alert around them. It won't be easy to carry out that plan."

"Maybe, or maybe not." One of the cloaked man suggested "Our intel told me that one of the Haan's members is hated by the rest because she has no blood related to them. Even we manage to capture her, I don't think they will pay attention to her."

"Hn… Good idea. We will start our plan to quickly get the Nine-Tail for the _Ritual._ " Soon the man let out a smirk.

Before they could concluded their meeting, they heard handclaps echoing.

"Nice plan, you have there, gentlement."

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The cloaked man screamed.

They then saw a figure appearing from above and landing in the middle of the meeting.

"Who Are You?!" He demanded.

"Just call me mysterious knight." The man spoke in boredom.

"You heard everything, right?" The cloaked man narrowed his eyes, withdrawing his sword.

He shrugged "And what if I did? But I have to admit that the plan is good, but you won't get her so easily."

"Shut Up! Since you knew our plan, we have to kill you!" The man roared as he charged at him along with others.

"Hn… Stupid human."

\- Infeno Apollyon -

* * *

(Sorry for my late update, i'm gonna have incoming challenge called Final Semester III which means more exam, so the progress maybe slower than it used to be, but i won't stop writing. Also, this part gave me troubles since i'm not good at explanation.)

Anyway Read and Review OwO /


	5. 4 - Calm Before Storm

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millennium Fox

Ara Haan (young) - Little Xia

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

* * *

Chapter 4: Calm Before Storm

"A mess you made there, kid."

Glave spoke in amuse after he arrived where the mysterious knight cleaned up all the cloaked men in the hidden location.

"Yes, but I let this one alive due to his knowledge of the Ritual we gonna do." He said, pushing the horror man to the group who witnessed the mass murder he did before his eyes.

"P-P-Please… Spare… me…" the man begged.

He knelt before the scared man and took out the cursed mask, saying "I will spare your life if you start your ritual with this. And don't worry, it has the same power of the Nine-Tail so it will work." He passed it to the man "Now, do it."

"H-Haii!"

Glave and the knight stood outside as they watched him drawing the large circle in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure you gonna do it?" The knight asked.

"If we let it roam free, it will intefere the Time and Space, which the Creator doesn't like when his masterpiece gets damaged." He chuckled "Any news about them?"

"They arrived and were inside the Haan Family." He replied with boredom "I'm sure Aren will keep his eyes on them for a long time."

"I see."

"But I still don't understand why you need them in our plan." He asked.

"Ah, my bad, I haven't explained to you yet." Glave chuckled "You see, there was a story that the legendary beast had risen from its peaceful sleep and destroyed Fahrmann in a blink of the eyes and got defeated by mysterious people, Red Knight of Velder who wielded a great sword and the Exotic Human-Fox girl along with her partner. They wielded the power that could replace an army with 100 knights combined. They disapeared after the beast finally eliminated."

"Hn… That sounds like Elsword, Ara and Eun- Eh? You want to repeat that history?" The knight realized what his intention is.

"To maintain the timeline."

"Look, I know they could rival an army but how can they match the beast if their strength are weak after the El Recovery?" He asked.

"No need to worry, kid." Glave spoke with a smirk behind his mask.

* * *

\- Haan Family - Next day -

"Your wounds are completely healed now, so you can go around." Ara spoke after taking the bandage off Elsword.

"Thanks, Ara."

"Oh no, you should thanks little girl here." Ara pointed her finger at Ara(young) with a smile "She took care of you while you are unconcious."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Ara." Elsword appreciated and bowed a little at her.

"E-Eh, You are w-welcome." She stuttered, feeling embarassed.

Elsword chuckled at her shyness. That recalled his memory when he encountered his Ara for the first time and her shyness when she was greeted into the team.

"Anyway, we should be training to get our lost skill back to face against dark knight." Elsword got up and was about to head out.

"Elsword," Ara called as she stopped him "You are still recovered not long and you want to train?"

"I have to." He insisted "We don't know what he's up to with the mask but I can be sure he will use with for bad reason, or worse. If we just sit in one place and do nothing, we won't be able to go back to our timeline."

Ara narrowed her eyes before she sighed, knowing that her husband would be stubborn to train his strength without minding his condition. That made her worry about him since he did over-trained and got fainted that made both her and Eun were scared.

"In that case, I will join you too." Ara declared "I need to find my own spear skills back to when I was sharp as the blade of my spear."

"I will join with her too in case she forgot her Exortic Stance." Eun smirked "But in Ara's case, she needs someone who has experience in spear." Just then, the three eyed on the remain member in the room who was startled by their gaze."

"W-What?"

\- Outside the Fahrmann -

Due to the abnormal strength the three carry, Aren doubted they would train without drawing the attention of the Haan Family. So he decided to start the training outside so that they won't be questioned about it.

Ara was practicing with Young Ara and Eun while Elsword tested his sword on Aren who agreed, also learning the Red Knight's way of sword.

\- Assault Slash -

\- Sonic Wave -

\- Mortal Blow -

Aren was impressed by the speed he made, nearly matching the wind's speed. Aren dodged to this right to avoid the sword striking forward before he made and back-flip, almost got himself in the sword line. The Fahrmann Captain was surprised as Elsword stabbed his sword on the ground, creating a line of red boulders blowing up on his way.

' _So this is the power of the Red Knight.'_ Was his thought before he continued dodging it.

"Impressive, Elsword."

"I'm not at full strength, Aren." Elsword replied.

"Well then," Aren took out his katana and entered his battle stance "A short spar will ease our boredom."

Before Elsword could reply, he saw Aren dash forward with a speed that he barely spots his direction. He raised his sword just in time Aren struck down his weapon from above.

"Not bad, Red Knight." Aren smirked "Not many warriors can block my attack at first time."

"You are not the only one who has the hyper speed, Aren." Elsword barely let out a smirk.

Elsword recalled the past when he and one of his members, Raven, known as Blade Master, had sparred together. He was in the bad state when Raven was fighting seriously because he dashed around the area too fast for Elsword to spot him. Luckily, Raven left a few scratches on his body before they stop sparring.

"Interesting. Show me what you got."

With final words, they parted away a few meters and collided their sword once again.

As for the girls, the young Ara taught the older one the basic of using spear which she learnt it easily. Ara tried her pratice on the dummy nearby to see if she could hold the spear correctly.

"It's wrong, nee-chan. You should fix your fingers like this." Young Ara stopped where she was and approached, fixxing the way she was holding.

' _Feel weird to see myself in the past teach me…'_ Ara thought with a nervous smile.

"Nee-san, try use the simple art." Young Ara told.

Ara nodded and aimed her spear at the dummy.

\- Tempest Dance -

Ara dashed forward while holding at the middle of the spear, spinning horizontally and hitting the log. The blade of the spear stabbed the log and attemped to cut it down.

"Nice! Onee-san!" Young Ara cheered.

"Ehehehe." She giggled "Let try other move."

\- Pulling Thrust -

\- Steel Body -

Ara stabbed another dummy right on the chest and pulled it close to her. She dashed forward and let her right shoulder crash on the dummy, sending it to the tree nearby and fell down.

"A-A-Ah…"

"Oops."

Ara realized that the dummy crashed on Eun. However, Eun had forseen this and slid the dummy into half with her barehand, to which young Ara was shocked.

"Yare yare, watch where you trash it, you dummy." Eun smirked, enjoying the face the young Ara had.

"T-that… was… Cool!" Young Ara squealed with glee.

"Of course." Eun puffed her chest "I can do more tricks than this."

Ara giggled at her younger self when she asked Eun further, who agreed to show her skill. Ara turned around and saw her past brother sparing with her husband. She couldn't help but watching them fighting. They both had same speed, perfect sword skill, nearly matched each other. Her eyes then stared at Aren who let out a small smile in satisfaction when he got someone sparring at his level.

' _Aren Nii-san…'_

"Onee-chan!"

Ara(Young) called her, who snapped out of her space.

"A-Ale?"

"You forgot we are still training?"

Both Ara(young) and Eun stared her. Ara(young) showed a confused face while Eun, for some reasons, let out a mischievous smirk, which Ara didn't like much and blushed.

"Come on, Nee-chan. It's still soon! We can learn more art!" Ara(young) pulled her hand to their training ground.

As for the boy…

\- Sword Waves -

\- Overdrive -

\- Assault Slash -

\- Mirage Strike -

The boys, especially Elsword, forgot their limit in strength and slowly released their full strength in excited.

"Ha… ha… ha…" The boys panted, facing each other.

"Never thought someone like this could rival my strength." Aren smirked.

"The same to you." Elsword smirked in reply "A powerful yet young swordsman. No wonder you are the Leader of the Fahrmann."

As soon as they shealthed their sword back. They realized that their body felt heavy, meaning they almost reached their limit.

"Anyway, why don't we take a break? You seems like you gonna pass out." Aren chuckled.

"I'm still strong enough for another sparring." Elsword put his strong pose and patted his fist on his chest. However, Aren could see through him who was trying not to fall.

"Kid…"

Aren ignored him and sat down near the tree, which Elsword did the same. The boys took their rest time to see the girls, especially Ara who was having hard time getting her skills back as she was being lectured by Ara(young) and Eun.

"I still hard to believe that she is my little sister from the future." Aren spoke "And I'm not very happy that she chose the exortic path, the anti-Haan art. Any excuse for this, Elsword?"

Aren turned his glare to Elsword, hoping that he would give a good reason for that. The young knight read this and sighed before replying "I couldn't give you a clear reason for you, but she chose to go on this road because she wanted to save someone precious to her."

Aren sighed, not knowing that Ara would do something so reckless to herself.

"But hey, don't be so down like that, at least everyone accept her as who she is." Elsword patted his back with a smile.

"Right… If the Haan family found out that there was an anti-Haan art user inside the house…"

"Then it's my job to protect her." Elsword smirked.

"Kid…"

While both Aren and Elsword were having their own space, the girls finished their own training and gathered near another tree.

"Ne Ne." The young girl called "How does it feel to get married?"

Both Ara and Eun were surprised by her curiousity.

"Ufufufu~ Why do you ask us that?" Eun asked.

"Etou… I mean, I never saw any family had multiple wives, so… I just wanna ask how it feels to be one of his wives." Ara(young) muttered.

At this, Ara let out a sad smile "It's complicated, Ara. Every girl in the family would do anything to have the husband for themselves, and it's not easy for the husband to share his love equally." Ara patted her head "But Elsword believes me and Eun that we will share him to each other and love him as much as he does to us."

"Oh… I understand. And.. How did you two accept him?"

Ara(young) then showed a confused face when she saw both Ara's and Eun's face went red all of sudden.

"You are s-still young t-t-to know t-this…"

* * *

\- Unknown Location - At the same time -

"I-It's done." The previous frightened man stuttered after he finished setting the ritual in place.

"Good, now be gone until I change my mind." The dark knight threatened.

The man said no more and ran away.

"You sure you let him go that easy?" Glave asked, watching the man flee away.

"He's not one of them. Simply, I don't think I would let his children live without their parent." He replied.

"Kukuku… You are too soft for a dark knight." Glave chuckled.

The knight glared at him for a moment.

"So I presumed you are ready for this?"

"You think so?" The knight withdrew his sword and stabbed on the ground.

"Hn… just make sure you don't cause too much damage on Fahrmann."

"I got it, Glave, and you should be on your job after this. We don't want a few evidence of the future still remained in this timeline." With that, the man raised his left demon arm and placed his palm on the mask which was place on the plate.

"…As you wish, Elsword Sieghart Sourscream, Dark Knight of Velder."

* * *

A/N: Hi ya, been few weeks after i last updated new chapter. I just escaped the nightmare and returned to write the story. Kinda tired but i won't abandon this story.

Anyway, OwO/ RxR


	6. 5 - Memory of the Fallen Knight

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Milennium Fox

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight (DK)

Glave - Henir's Time And Space Administrator

Chapter 5: Memory of The Fallen Knight

* * *

\- Fahrmann Village - 9:00PM -

After the training had ended, Elsword and his girls went around the village since Ara wanted to remember her childhood time when she was running through her own hometown.

"And there's candy shop!" Ara squealed in excited as she saw a familiar shop before her "Kyaa~ I wanna taste it once more!"

"Eheheh…" Elsword could only chuckle at her childish attitude "Maa maa, Ara, you have been tasting all kinds of food in the village, and you still eat more?"

"Haii! I miss them so much!"

Elsword wouldn't mind but something else objected her. He thought his wallet was crying.

"Ufufufu~ She never changes." Eun giggled.

"You don't want to join her fun time?" Elsword asked in curiousity. Eun stood beside him from the time the three went out.

"Nope, being with you is enough." She replied and wrapped her arms around him. Elsword was startled by her sudden hug.

"O-Oi, Eun, we are in the public."

"What? You mean you want to have some 'fun' in private. Bad boy~" Eun teased him and gave a pat on his back.

"I-It's Not What I Mean!"

"Eun!"

Elsword smiled in relief when Ara showed up. He thought she was gonna stop Eun from teasing him. However…

"Mou! No Cheating!" Ara groaned in disappointing and rushed for his another arm.

"A-Ara! Not you too!"

Right now both his arms were sandwiched by Eun's and Ara's chest. He could feel the softness on his skin through their clothes every clearly that made his face flushed red.

" _How dare you… dating two beautiful girls among the crowded people…"_

His spine shivered, like he felt the curses of the single men were aiming at him.

"Let's go, Elsword."

"W-W-Wait…"

Elsword was panic. He could see the jealous faces which were staring at him and clicking their tongue in anger and disappointing.

* * *

\- Unknown Hideout -

"Everything is set. Kuh!"

Dark Knight fell on his knees, hands on the ground as he didn't have any strength left.

"I'm amazed that the ritual costed more than half of your demonic power." Glave spoke and approached the mask which was glowing with dark purple light "With this amount of power, no doubt it will be a good bait to lure that thing out of its resting place."

Glave turned around and found the dark knight resting his back on the wall after the mask took away his strength.

"Perhap, it's too soon to carry out the plan with your condition right now." Glave stated "I suggest you need a good rest after all."

"Yes… It seems like we can't process further like this…"

Dark Knight raised his left arm which was a demon arm. He chanted something and the arm let out a blue light consuming it and died down, revealing now the human arm covered by the devil glove. He took it off and put it near his sword.

"So how's her condition?" He asked.

"I'm gathering some of the pure demonic power in the demon realm in hope that I can at least make her awake," Glave said "although I can't help her strength recover fast."

"It's ok, Glave. That's all I need to see her after I finish this job." He smiled.

"If you said so, kid."

Dark Knight looked up, letting his memories recalled.

"Damn those bastards."

* * *

\- Flashblack - Unknown Time -

" _Damn it! We lost him!"_

" _Find him now! We can't let him escape!"_

 _The sight of the dark purple knights rushing through the main road of the were all over the burning kingdom of the Fluorensia, Velder, the scream of the frightened village, the yell of the murdered civillian. It became the worst nightmare to the large kingdom. However, It was invaded, not by demon, not by dark elf._

 _It was invaded, by the rebellion of the villian, a group who seeks for nothing but pain and death, a group who wants to take over the throne of the Velder._

" _There they are!"_

 _A group was chasing after a person whose armor was covered with blood of the fallen comrades, his back carrying the last flag of the Red Knight of Velder, the symbol of hope and strength. He was also carrying someone on his arms, a girl in blue coat with hood._

" _Come on, Lu. Stay with me. You gonna be ok."_

 _The man kept carrying her despite the injures he got during his battle against the rebellion._

" _El…sword…"_

" _Firing!"_

 _Multiple arrows shot from above and struck on Elsword. The red haired knight had no choice but holding Lu tightly with his left hand and stopping those arrows with - Sand Storm -, buying him more time._

 _The man shelthed his sword back and kept running forward the main gate under the chase of the horde of dark purple knight._

" _Just leave me… Elsword…"_

" _No! I'm Getting You Outta Here! Both Of Us!"_

 _They both managed to exit the Velder but they were still being after._

" _Damn it!"_

 _Luck seemed not to be on his side as he was stuck at the peak of the cliff which led to the deep ocean. He turned around and found himself surrounded by the strange group._

" _Hn… Isn't that the Red Knight of Velder, Elsword Sieghart? I'm very honor." A large man stepped up from the group and said with a devil smirk._

" _Banthus…" Elsword growled in anger._

" _Oh no, not Banthus. I'm King Banthus now! Bwahahaha!" The man known as Banthus laughed evilly "And you shall obey me!"_

" _Never! I would rather die before it could happen!" Elsword shouted, fury seen clearly in his eyes "What The Hell Is Happening To You?! How Can You And Your Pet So Strong All Of Sudden?!"_

" _Heh, since you gonna die, I'm gonna tell you…" Banthus stabbed his blade on the ground with full force that he created a large crack._

 _Elsword knelt on one knee as he felt the peak almost fell off and slowly got up, still holding Lu in his arms._

" _I got this power from a strange crystal that makes me stronger and creates a huge army of knights on my own." Banthus said and raised the dark crystal with the triangle shape "With this, I can invade any kingdom I want!"_

" _You Bastard- Kuh!" Elsword cursed but then fell on his knee as Banthus stomped on the crack which was about to wide open._

" _Any last word, Elsword…"_

"…" _At this time, something triggered inside his mind, something that he never felt it, sonething that broke his cool attitude and formation of the Red Knight. A dark voice spoke up_ _ **"Go to hell… Banthus… You will pay for the sins you have caused by my hands…"**_

" _Ha… I would pay to see that, after you join your friends to the other life!"_

 _With his final words, Banthus stomped again, which made Elsword and Lu felt along with the peak of the cliff. Elsword held Lu closer, who let out a small sob and gripped on his blooded shirt._

" _Thank you… for being with me… Elsword…"_

 _Her voice was small and weak, yet Elsword heard it._

" _I won't leave you, Lu."_

 _Elsword closed his eyes, waiting for his death. He was now thinking about his fallen comrades, his fallen sister. He gonna see them again._

 _Or so he thought,_

" _You are still young to leave the mortal world, Elsword."_

" _Wha-"_

 _A strange light glowed from nowhere and consumed both of them. After that, they disappeared._

* * *

 _\- Henir's Time and Space - Unknown Time -_

 _Somewhere, a strange man was sitting on the dark gray throne staring at the body of the red knight who was slowly waking up._

" _Having best dream, kid?" He heard a familiar voice speak up from his back._

" _This voice… Glave?"_

 _Elsword turned around and found the masked man playing two little blue cubes while waiting for him._

" _Took you long enough to recover you from your injures." He said in boredom._

" _Glave, why am I here?" Elsword stood up and asked him as he checked on his body which was fully healed._

" _Simply, I need your help to fix the damage of the Time and Space." Glave explained "I noticed the strange broken timeline that leaked the dark aura that whoever consume it will become powerful, in your case, Banthus and his goon."_

 _At the name mentioned 'Banthus', his blood started boiling in anger as the image of his comrades slain by his blade, including the El Search Party._

" _Where is it?! I need to find it and kill it now!"_

" _Hold your horse, kid." Glave tossed his cubes to Elsword to lock him down "What happened to you, kid? You are not yourself."_

" _Let Me Go! That Bastard Kill My Family! My Team! He Kill My Sister! I Need To Kill Him!" Elsword shouted furiously, struggling to break free._

 _Glave could see the anger clearly burning in his eyes. He could feel another presence inside him, revengence._

" _Kid, I know how it feel to lose someone precious, but please, calm down. You are not yourself. Don't let your wife see this."_

" _Lu…"_

 _At this, Elsword's anger slowly died down._

" _Where is she?"_

 _Glave said nothing and stared at the large cube. Elsword followed his gaze and saw Lu inside._

" _She was under the recovery. Your condition can be healed with my normal healing ability, but Luciela Sourscream is another case." Glave explained as he approached the cube "The binding of the contract between her and Ciel had been broken, making her weak, nearly at the border of death and life. For now, I can't heal her as fast as I did to you, but this cube will halt all the injures."_

 _Glave turned around and released the chains, letting Elsword free._

" _Kid, I need your strength to fix what that thing have done to your world. In return, I will cure your girl as fast as I could, as a repay." Glave offered "So what is your answer?"_

"…"

" _Well?"_

"… _I… will…" Elsword said "I want to end this… I want to end this nightmare."_

" _Very well," Glave let out a smirk behind his mask and threw the cube at him "Get yourself ready first and we will start training with your casual Red Knight."_

 _Elsword caught it and spoke "No, I don't want to hold the name Red Knight anymore."_

" _Hn? Then what shall I call you?"_

"… _Dark Knight… Dark Knight of Velder…"_

* * *

\- Flashback ends -

"You know how grateful I was after you saved Lu and me from the death?" Elsword(DK) chuckled as he remembered his past self.

"It's not about appreciation, kid." Glave spoke, chuckling as well "But good thing that you still have part of your old self."

"Anyway, sorry for being so angry back there." He apologized to Glave.

"No need, kid. You just felt angry at them, but don't let the path of avenge haunt you. it's not a good choice for you." Glave told.

"I hope so." He stared at the demon glove, hoping that he would see his wife again. Elsword(DK) stood up and stepped outside the hideout while saying "I'm gonna watch the stars while recovering, wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm not into those fantastic shining stars. Go ahead, I need to take care of demon queen." Glave said.

"Suit yourself."

When Glave spotted no sight of Dark Knight, he turned his gaze at the mask and couldn't help but thinking.

' _Kukukuku… It's getting more and more interesting. Elsword, I need you in your full strength for what may become a nightmare to Fahrmann.'_

* * *

I got a question from the previous chapter so I will answer:

Guest: Nope, just only Elsword in timeline where he married Lu, but I was planning to make a linking story which connects to multi-stories. Not sure when but I will make one, and… not sure if the viewers like to have Els x Ele story, but I will think of it (If it means i have to break their bone as brother and sister! v)

As usual, Read and Review, please. OwO/


	7. 6 - Fahrmann's Nightmare - Invasion

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight(DK)

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millennium Fox

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

Glave - Henir's Time and Space Administrator

Fahrmann's Nightmare - Invasion

* * *

Chapter 6: Fahrmann's Nightmare - Invasion

\- Haan Estate - 9:00PM -

As the Fahrmann slowly went to sleep, the Haan Family had its light turned off, except Aren. He was sitting inside his own room watching the beautiful silver moon shining on the sky filled with stars. He enjoyed it with a small cup of wine.

"Nice view, isn't it…" He muttered himself.

Aren let out a smile.

A few days since Elsword appeared, his life became more interesting. He never expected to enjoy the sparring that much beside his time with his little sister, Ara. The way he fought, he knew that he need to learn more about other swordsman's skills that he hasn't let to acknowledge, or one day, he could learn something new.

His mind then changed to the second person, Ara Haan, or should he call, Ara Sieghart. He didn't know he should feel happy or not. Part of him feel happy that his clumsy little sister could find a true love for herself, yet part of him was a little disappointed that she would learn arts of Anti-Haan. Surely he knew that she was being hated by the Haan Family due to her mother, but that still made him lose his expectation in her.

Last but not least, the silver haired woman, Eun Sieghart. According to what Elsword told him, she used to be the Nine-Tail spirit, and will be Ara's partner in the future. Not sure he should be angry at her for everything she has changed her, then again, his thought quickly is replaced by the warning from the red haired knight.

" _Please understand that Ara chose to take Eun's offer to protect her precious friend and me, and Eun didn't want her to live in regret that she couldn't save me from my death. So if you dare threatening Eun, even if you are her brother, I won't hesitate-"_

"Haii haii, troublesome knight." Aren dismissed his thought and took all wine in one shot.

Aren put the cup down and returned to his futton. He was supposed to if it weren't for the cup that was suddenly broken for no reason.

* * *

\- At the same time -

Elsword felt uneasy for some reasons and couldn't sleep, probably the last talk between him and Aren. He stood up and left the bed without waking Ara up who was sleeping soundly beside him. He also spotted no sight of silver haired girl on his bed.

"Going somewhere?"

Speaking of the devil, he heard her voice behind him. He turned around and found her standing on the balcony while staring at him.

"Not really, I couldn't sleep." He replied and approached her.

"Oh so, what bothers you?" Eun pulled him close to her.

"Well, a few things actually." Elsword explained "Aren was overprotective on Ara so I accidentally threatened him what I wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he tried to do something to you." He scratched behind his head with a sigh "I feel regret threatening him now."

Eun raised her eyebrows in surprise by his brave yet idiot act toward Aren and smiled at him.

"I'm sure he will understand." Eun comforted him and planted a kiss on his cheek "It's Ara's choice to be stronger to protect her friends. She knew the risk of following her exortic path."

"I think so."

"And…" Eun pulled his head and kissed his lips, to which Elsword returned "Thank you for standing up for me."

"It's my job as your knight and husband, Eun." He smiled.

Eun stroked his cheek with a smirk and said "Always, Elsword."

As those two closed their eyes and were about to go for another kiss, another presence showed up and had its face between them before it could feel their lips on its cheek.

"When will you two stop kissing me? It makes me feel embarassed."

Elsword and Eun opened their eyes and found their lips were on Ara's cheek. It startled them and quickly drew back.

"A-Ara!"

"Mou… you two always secretly kiss each other without inviting me." The exortic girl pouted, feeling like being left out.

"Ah.. I t-thought you were sleeping." Elsword nervously spoke.

"I was… But I feel something that bother me, so I woke up." Ara replied "I can't figure out what it is, but it makes me feel unsafe."

At this point, Elsword turned his head at Eun, who was curious about this. Ara rarely woke up once she entered her sleeping mode and only wakes up in the morning, unless…

"I sense something abnormally coming to Fahrmann." Eun spoke while showing her fangs, red marks visible on her face "It's really powerful."

Eun stared at Elsword, who found her face changed seriously "Then Ara, Eun, you two prepare your equipment and weapon. We're gonna have uninvited guests soon."

* * *

\- At the same time -

"Rest time is over."

Glave heard Elsword(DK) from his back. He turned around and saw him already fully equipped and had his left arm transformed back to demon arm.

"The sooner we get rid of it, the sooner you can help me cure my wife."

"I understand." Glave raised his right arm and pointed his palm at the cursed mask which was leaking the dark purple power "Just so we clear that I won't be able to participate in your game. And you know why."

"You don't have to , Glave. I can take care of that beast." Elsword(DK) spoke confidentially.

"Is that so?" Glave asked with doubt in his voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, kid."

As Glave dealt with the leaked power, both he and the dark knight fell another presence near the hideout. They are not human's life. They have the abnormal power that surpasses a normal human's strength.

"Look like the minions caught its scent."

"Yeah…" Elsword(DK) nodded in agree and raised his sword "Demon… Let's give them a proper welcome."

He rushed through the entrance and met a horde of demons which was mixxed with multiple kinds, shadow ports, glitters, flame birds and golems.

"Too easy!"

\- Assault Slash -

\- Sonic Blade -

\- Windmill -

\- Demonic Claw -

\- Spiral Blast -

He pierced through the army and cut its number of demons down as he swung his blade around him, summoning sword wave. He kept his sword spinning to create a small tornado to pull the remain demons inside and imprisoned them with demonic chains which were summoned underneath. Taking this chance, he clasped the tip of his sword on the ground and, with a forceful upper strike, created wave of energy and burnt them.

Elsword(DK) stepped back where he was a second ago as he sensed the incoming flame striking from above and hit the ground, leaving burnt mark on the grass field.

"Annoying."

He knew that he got disadvantage in fighting against range and air enemy. He dashed through the fiery rain of fire and stepped on the burning body before making an air step to reach one of the flame bird's height.

"Gonna thank you for this, Lu."

He landed on the back of it and stabbed on it. He jumped off the bird which was fallen and attempted to go after another through air steps. Elsword(DK) managed to capture one of them and tried to manipulate it by using demonic power from the glove to gain control on his will. Its eyes slowly turned from dark purple to red, meaning he successed in taking over.

"I can't control it for a long time. Gonna make it quick."

He ordered the bird to carry him through the horde of flame birds and cut their number down by slashing those which were charging at him.

\- Wind Blades -

\- Arctic Rune -

\- Armageddon Blade -

\- Luna Blade -

Elsword(DK) summoned multiple blades from the gates to chase after a few of them as he scattered aa small sized Freezing Runes to weaken them as ice is their weakness. Wind Blades successed in reducing those birds down thanks to the Artic Rune as it helped them piercing easily. Elsword summoned both Armageddon Blade on his sword and Luna Blade on his left arm for more range.

"?!"

During his bird hunting, he felt his ride slowly regains its control and trying to shake him off.

\- Phoenix Strike -

\- Sword Fire -

Elsword had no choice but killing the bird and jumped off. He coated himself with the flame from Phoenix and enhanced his sword before the gravity took over him. He pointed his sword toward the ground as he dropped faster and faster where the second horde of demons was charging at the hideout.

A big explosion occurred as his sword stabbed on the ground, causing a massive wave of flame spreading and touching demons which was being burned by the unstopable fire to death.

Elsword(DK) rose up from the crater, flame strangely not touching him.

He heard another explosion from his right, where the Fahrmann was, and realized that not only the hideout was under invasion.

"Hope you can survive through this, Elsword Sieghart."

* * *

\- Assault Slash -

\- Sonic Wave -

"Just! Where the hel are they come from?!"

\- Mana Drain -

\- Tempest Dance -

"They are coming!"

\- Fox Illusion -

"Che! And here I was thought I was gonna have my own time!"

\- Fox Fire -

The three were breaking through the horde of shadow ports which appeared out of no where and invaded Fahrmann.

"Help!"

They stopped by the broken house and heard the scream of the woman coming from inside.

"Someone's in trouble!"

Elsword made no hesitation and entered the house. He saw one of the demons trying to attack a male who was protecting his family from it. The red haired knight managed to kill it before it could do anything harm to them.

"Are you alright?!" Elsword asked them.

"Thanks El you saved us in time!" The man sighed in relief.

"Let's go! All civillians must evacuate to the temple immediately!"

"El bless you, young man!"

He nodded and led his family to the safety place.

\- Shadoweaver -

\- Savor -

\- Fire Fox -

"Did you get them?" Ara asked as she took down the last demon in her sight.

"Yes, and the family is on their way to the temper." He nodded "We need to get to the temple to find Aren and Ara and help them. Those demons here are stronger than last time we encountered."

"Then let's go! We can't waste any minutes."

The three continued rushing through the chaos of the invasion and rescued the civillians on their way to the temple by chance.

Ara inspected the body of the fallen demon and found the trace of the abnormal demonic power left that made her feel uneasy when she touched it which dissapeared immediately. She couldn't clearly recognize this but it felt familiar.

"Elsword, their body infused with unknown energy. They become more aggressive and bloodshed." She told.

"That explains why they furiously attack us without hesitation." Eun narrowed her eyes "But still, those aura is more powerful than Scar's or any demons we knew. What could make them so strong?"

"We can answer it later!" Elsword hurriedly said after killing another demon "I believe Aren knows what is happening here."

"Right! He learnt a lot of history records of Fahrmann!" Ara clasped her fist with her palm in realization.

The three managed to reach the temple. They found the sacred place was protected by the Haan Guardians and other civillians who could fight to prevent demons from harming people.

"Elsword!" Aren was standing before the entrance with his katana on his right hand waving at Elsword "Good to see you ok!"

"Aren! What's going on?!" Elsword quickly asked him.

"The demons are taking over the village and now heading to the temple for the spirit of Nine-Tail." Aren told the situation.

' _More like they are after the mask inside the underground chamber.'_ Eun thought amused.

Aren saw her face and cut her thought "I know what you are thinking, but I haven't finished yet."

That made her pout in disappointment and small laugh from Ara and Elsword.

"Our scout also found out another group of demons was spotted on the other side of the mountain and someone was fighting against them."

"Heh?"

That got the attention of the three.

"He had the dark cloak and a mask that uncovers his lower face. His left arm was seen as devil arm." Aren described.

"That's Him!"

Eun soon recognized the attacker who stole her father's mask before everything happened like this. She grabbed Aren and shook him while asking "Where's He?!"

"Calm down, Eun." Elsword pulled her back from the shocked Aren who was startled by her sudden fury.

Elsword tried his best to hold her back while whispering to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, nii-san." Ara apologized and bowed lightly "Eun just got attacked by him and had her mask so she was angry."

"That's one hell of a scary face." Aren accepted her apology and regained his calm, so as Eun.

"… Sorry, I got carried away."

'It's fine. And about his place, you can find him over there." Aren pointed the location of the man where the scout spottted him.

"Got it, we are moving now-"

Just as Eun was about to rush, Ara(young) appeared in a hurry.

"Nii-san! Those demons… are attacking…" she panted rapidly while reporting him.

"What?! Damn It! The defense is getting thinner! We have to hold them back until the Empire sends reinforcement!"

Hearing this, Elsword spoke up "Then let us help!"

"Elsword-"

"Eun, we can find him later. Right now, we have to ensure that the temple is safe. We can't let it destroyed or the history will be changed!" Elsword tried to persuade the fox girl.

"… Gr… Fine! But they have to make it fast or I will go ahead without you!"

Seems like she accepted his request for now.

"In that case, I will join too." Aren smirked and gripped his katana "This is my responsibity, as the Guardian of the Nine-Tail Sprit."

"Don't count us out!" Both Ara screamed.

"Alright guys! Let's show them who they mess up!"

* * *

"This gonna hurt you… A Lot!"

\- Windmill -

\- Armor Break -

\- Imperial Crush -

\- Spiral Blast -

Elsword spun his blade around him, creating strong tornado which pulled all demons inside. He took this chance to break their hard skin to make them vulnerable before taking them down with multiple slashes. He spotted another wave of demons charging at him and quickly touched the tip of the sword on the ground and made a wave of energy toward them, thus, pushing them to Ara.

"Behold the art of the Haan!"

\- Double Shadoweavers -

\- Wind Wedge -

\- Tempest Dance -

\- Pulling Thrust -

\- Steel Body -

Both dark haired girls threw their spear around them to draw demons inside the spinning spears which were causing physical hits. As Aras caught their spear at the same time demons are near them, they made the Tempest Dance using their legs to kick them with the hilt of the spears before cutting them down with the blade of the weapons. They wasted no time and stabbed the charging demons, crashing their shoulder on them which was sent far away.

"I will show you the art of the Exorcism!"

"I got your cover, Eun!"

Ara had more stamina than her younger self so she rushed to Eun's side.

\- Exotic Form -

Eun changed her form into the spirit and possessed Ara whose body changed physically, her hair turned white while both fluffy ears popped up. Her cheeks had red marks on both side and her eyes became blood-red with golden slits.

"Don't underestimate me, filthy demons!"

\- Spell: Necromancy -

\- Spell: Thunder -

Ara(Eun) called for the bless of the Nine-Tail and gathered her spirit. She teleported near the horde of demons and struck on them, drawing multiple lightning strike from above and hits all of them.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

\- Secret Art: Paradise of Hundred Souls -

A large fox arm raising wiped around them as she threw the spear again to pull them back before she coated herself in the shadow. Then she showed herself from above and slammed down her palm to call out the enraged souls which were eating the demons away into nothingness.

"Hn… I will not fall here."

Aren stepped up and face the remain of demons. He thought they would run away, but they just charged at him without fear even after the fiery battle.

"Guess I have no choice."

\- Overdrive -

\- Mirage Strike -

\- Flash of Lotus -

The katana slowly glowed bright golden as he chanted his art style. He swung his weapon which created multiple wind waves and cut them down. He held his katana in his battle pose before charging at the enraged one and stabbing its chest, piercing through the hard skin, granting a quick dead.

"This is the end."

He pulled his weapon out from the dead body and attempted to kill the remains in a blink of the eyes, not after he sheathed his katana back.

"Reinforcement Coming!"

The battle had been last for 30 minutes and it ended as soon as the army of the Northern Empire arrived. That was the music in their ears.

"Very good. Now, time to find him."

* * *

A/N: Trying to recollect the remains of the old data from my memory and make the story longer.

Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO/


	8. 7 - Fahrmann's Nightmare - Shadow Knight

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Millennium Fox

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight(DK)

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

Aren Haan - Fahrmaan's Frontline Commander.

(A/N: There will be a little special about this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Fahrmann's Nightmare - Shadow Knight

\- Unknown Hideout -

"It won't be long before the nightmare comes to the Fahrmann."

Glave murmured while looking at the cursed mask which was slowly leaking its dark power to the air to bait the beast that he mentioned to Dark Knight.

"Kukukuh, Elsword Sourscream, I doubt with your own strength, you won't be able to match this one unless you know how to cooperate with enemy."

He left the mortal world and entered the Time and Space to see the shining coffin containing the sleeping little girl.

"Seems like you gonna join him for a while, queen of demon."

* * *

"Who's Next?!"

The Dark Knight stood over the pile of corpses, staring at the remain of demons who, strangely, were hesitated by the mass murder of red haired knight. However, their hesitation was quickly put away and charged at him.

\- Lunar Blade -

He summoned giant blue crystal blade above him and struck down on them as he dashed forward, attemping to slash them down.

"Hn…"

" _Elsword, you hear me?"_

"Glave?"

Elsword(DK) heard Glave's voice in his mind.

" _The beast will come soon. Reserve your energy and prepare for its arrival._

"Copy, I will return to the cave and wait for it."

" _Good. Oh, by the way, watch out."_

"Heh-"

\- Fox Illusion -

Elsword(DK) almost got himself in the illusion strike if he didn't jump back from where he was.

"You came sooner than I thought, Eun." Elsword(DK) smirked.

Before him was the enraged Eun in her Nine-Tail form, her tails waving furiously as her eyes staring at him with crimson eyes, golden slits. A moment later, the other two came near her.

"Wait, what?"

Elsword and Ara was shocked by the face of Dark Knight. He looked almost exactly as Elsword except his hair is messier and had devil left arm glowing blue.

"He looks like… Elsword." Ara murmured.

"Yes and no." Eun growled "Now, give me back my father's mask!"

"I don't think so, Eun." Elsword(DK) smirked "I need it for my plan."

"What do you want?" Elsword asked, pointing his sword at him.

"Hn," He smirked "You see, there was a rumor that the beast was put into sleep in this Fahrmann so I want to call it and try my strength. I presume you knew what I mention, don't you, Eun?"

Eun's eyes widened in realization "It can't be…"

"What is he talking about, Eun?" Elsword asked with curiousity.

Eun glared at Ara and Elsword before turning her gaze back to Elsword(DK) and replied "There was a legendary beast that my father has taken it down in Fahrmann. However, he couldn't kill it, so he tried his best to seal it deeply below the valley that drained almost all his power." Eun gripped on the ground in anger "He gave up his life to protect my kind and human and now you dare to call it back?!"

"So what?" For a moment, they saw his eyes flash red "I blame that thing. It made my life hell after what it has done to my timeline. It took away my comrades, my friends, my sister, and it's trying to take my wife away from me! Everything happened in one night!" He screamed painfully, his left arm gripping itself.

The three was startled by his sudden outburst.

"It leaked its corrupted power and took over all bandits and demons and killed all innocent people, village and kingdom. I have to call it back and kill it by myself, to end this suffer!"

Elsword was quite surprised by seeing another copy of his losing his calm and crying. He could understand that losing someone precious is really hurt.

However, Eun refused his action.

"So you want to save your own timeline by calling that beast and end it yourself, no matter how many people die?!"

They just stared at him as he raised his sword horizontally, staring back with cold eyes "I don't care, I just want to finish this once and for all. So don't stop me."

\- Wind Blades -

Elsword(DK) summoned two blades from the gate and struck on the three, which both Elsword and Ara reflected.

"We are not the same before." Ara said, smirking. Elsword entered his battle stance to Eun's left as Ara did the same to the other side.

"We gonna stop you!" Elsword said, also showing his smirk.

"Hn, do as your wish."

Elsword(DK) enchanted his left arm with devil power as his sword coated with magic which increased the magical damage.

* * *

\- Burning Fahrmann -

After Eun and her partners left for the mysterious knight they were seeking for, Aren walked forward to the Empire Commander and reported everything he knew.

"I see. Good work." The man nodded "We will take care from here. You two go and check the shrine." He then ordered half of his men to escort the civillians to the Northern Empire for evacuation while other half to deal with the remain demons in the Fahrmann.

Aren bowed lightly beforing turning around and running through the entrance of the gate along with Ara(young). They could see that the shrine was still in piece despite the fiery battle.

"The Nine-Tail is still intact." Aren murmured. Just then, the image of Eun appeared in his mine.

He turned his eyes at his little sister who was sighing in relief. He couldn't help but thinking of her future with the Nine-Tail.

"Ara,"

"Haii, nii-san?" Ara(Young) heard his call and turned her head at him.

"… What would you do if you were fated to be with the Nine-Tail?"

"W-Where did that come from?!"

Ara was startled by his unsual question.

"Ah?"

Ara saw his eyes staring at her seriously, waiting for her answer.

"I… I don't know… I heard Eun nee-chan told me about my future." She hesitated "It's quite shock to me, but it's not that bad."

"Why…?"

The young dark haired girl let out a smile and said "Because, with her around, I can go through challenges and defeat any demon for justice. She may look a little scary but she's not evil either. If I was, no, is fated to be with Eun, I guess it's a bless to me. Beside…"

Aren raised his eye-brows as he noticed fainted red on her cheeks.

"F-Forget what I said!" Ara(Young) was embarassed and covered her face.

He just stayed silent and stared at her before he chuckled "Don't tell me that you fall for her?"

"I-I-I Do Not!" Ara screamed, blushing heavily.

"Oh? Then _he?_ " Aren went further his tease, to which Ara couldn't response anymore and suddenly punched his chest lightly.

"Idiot! Idiot Brother!"

"Hey hey hey, it was just a joke." Aren chuckled at her childish attitude "But is it true?"

Again, Ara didn't say a word and slowly nodded as her answer.

Aren sighed.

"Look, I don't know what gonna happen to you. If that's your decision, then so be it." He muttered.

The young girl stared at his eyes, those calm and honest eyes that gave her a warm feeling. Ara smiled happily and hugged him closely, which Aren returned.

' _It seems like we can escape our fate. But if she's happy with her future, then I have no regret.'_

* * *

"I didn't want to use these but I have no choice." Elsword(DK) withdrew two cards from his pocket and tossed them away to the corpses. The corpses were consumed by the unusual dark aura and revealed to be the shadow knight which they looks resemble to him.

"Damn it."

"Eun, Elsword and I will take care of them while you will deal with him." Ara told.

"Be careful, you two. We don't know their true power yet so be on your guard all time." Eun reminded.

The shadow knights dashed forward and had their sword ready to strike on Eun.

"Hey!"

\- Counter Attack -

\- Spiral Blast -

Elsword stepped before Eun and blocked their incoming attacks and sent them back with energy waves caused by the collision of his sword and the ground.

"Your Opponents are us!"

Elsword and Ara stood before the shadow knights and raised their weapon at them.

"Let's finish this."

Elsword dashed toward the first knight with - Assault Slash - , which was blocked and countered by - Sonic Blade - from the clone to dodge his attack. Elsword turned around and blocked the incoming sword. He found another knight was about to stab him.

\- Spell: Thunder -

\- Spell: Necromancy -

Ara made her presence known by teleport herself between Elsword and the sneaking attacker along with golden lightning from the dark clouds, striking down every place the knight dodged a second ago before she swung her spear around her while chanting - Necromancy - to blast another one away and give both Elsword and herself speed.

"Nice timing, Ara." He smirked.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be reckless like before, dummy." She scolded a little at him.

"Here they come!"

\- Over Geysers -

\- Wind Blades -

A shadow knight slammed its sword on the ground while the other one opened a small gate behind. Multiple swords rising from the ground struck on them along with the floating blades form the Wind Gate, forcing both Ara and Elsword to separate from each other.

\- Sand Storm -

\- Sand Storm -

Elsword and the shadow knight cast a powerful Sand Storm which collided each other. The red knight found out the shadow knight used sword on its left and, making the spinning storm reversed to his, thus completely cancelling each other. The remain of sand covered his vision as he only saw the faint shadow, but quickly blocked the surprisingly attack that resemble to - Rolling Smash -

"Tsk."

\- Sonic Wave -

He spun around with his sword to send it away and ran after to cast all of his skills he could make.

\- Mortal Blow -

\- Armageddon Blade -

\- Assault Slash -

\- Weapon Break -

The red haired knight stabbed his sword on the ground and blasted a column of flame rocks toward the shadow knight, which was caught in the flame. He noticed it didn't scream when being burnt. Instead, it extinguished the fire on its coat with dark power and used it to call out the shape of the large blade, similar to Armageddon blade. Elsword knew he had to call it out too to match with the situation he was in right now.

With his Armageddon ready, he struck on it with - Assault Slash - to which it countered back with the same skill, sounds of swords colliding each others echoing through the forest.

Elsword tried his best to land a hit on the knight but its speed was nearly as fast as him. It's hard to find an opening. By then, he found something.

The clone's strength was not as strong as the original so he wanted to try something. Just as the clone swung its sword horizontally, Elsword gripped his sword tightly before giving heavy blow on the opponent's sword which was covered by the dark aura.

Just as he expected, a visible crack appeared on the shadow knight's sword after he dealt a heavy attack on it.

The clone jumped away from him. Elsword noticed its Armageddon Blade faded away, leaving the broken sword. The clone channeled its dark power to cover up the crack, but he could tell it's almost drained out of strength.

"I got you now."

* * *

After being separated from Elsword, Ara encountered the other shadow knight on her own. On what she could tell, the clone of Dark Knight was weaker than the original one.

"I can do this."

\- Counter Switch -

\- Tempest Dance -

\- Pulling Thrust -

\- Savor -

\- Discordance -

Ara raised her spear just in time the shadow knight struck her with - Assault Slash -, which she spun her body around to let the attack slip past her while attemping to land first scratch on the clone's back. That made it lose its defense and gave an opening to her. Ara turned around and started her - Tempest Dance -, leaving no chance for the clone to counter back as it was busy blocking her spear.

"Haaaa!"

The dark haired woman knocked its sword up and stabbed quickly on the chest before pulling close for another attacks. She put her spear back on her back and used both her palms enchanted with Nine-Tail power to rapidly scratch it effectively.

As a result, the clone got itself in Ara's attacks and pushed on the ground near the corpses. The woman watched as the clone stood up and stared at her with its dark eyes. It then pulled out another blue sword from the other dimension and wield on its left hand.

\- Rising Wave -

\- Over Geysers -

\- Mirage Sting -

\- Wind Blades -

The shadow knight started its counter strike by summoning lines of multiple blades heading to Ara, which she barely dodged. Before she could raise her defense, she was caught surprised by the rushing attack the clone made along with blades floating behind it, thus injuring her.

"Kyuu!"

She swung her claw, hoping to shoo the clone away but it blocked her aimless attack with its side blade and kicked on her abdomen.

"Kuh!"

She put her spear on and blocked the incoming sword attacks, trying not to fall down. His attacks were everywhere.

\- Specter Restraints -

Ara gathered all of her strength to call out a giant fox claw and swung at the clone forcefully, freeing herself from the rough attacks.

"Ha… Ha…Ha…" She panted "Now's my turn."

\- Specter Walk -

\- Discordance -

\- Spell: Storm -

\- Darkness Sever -

She blended herself in the darkness, escaping the shadow knight's vision as it looked around to track her power. He could feel a faint of hers around but he couldn't make out why its strength went weaker slowly. The clone sensed something rushing from its back and quickly turned around as it was caught in the surprising attack from the fox girl. Ara revealed herself from the invinsible and dashed forward the target, causing a scratch on its waist and kept passing through it.

She continued doing it for several time until the clone got her -Discordance- movement, she let out a devil smirk just as she stopped half-way close to the knight and called out an energy storm, pulling it inside and cutting it multiple time until her spear aimed for the knight's heart and drilled it, but nearly half-way, her spear got stopped by the clone as it crossed its swords and pushed it away.

The shadow knight jumped off of the storm, almost drained out of strength. Ara made her last move by using another rushing attack, but this time, she put whole power on this in one time. The knight raised its swords again to block it. However, the blue blade got broken immediately by the brutal crush from the girl and pushed the knight over.

By now both knights had their back touching each others as they were surrounded by Elsword and Ara.

"It's over now."

They channeled their energy to their weapon to sharp it and threw at the shadow knights, and missed completely as they dodged them by jumping over, but that was a grave mistake.

"This will hurt you, a lot!"/ "I will not give up until my girls are safe!" Ara/Elsword screamed with determination.

\- Spiral Blast -

\- Shadoweave -

\- Darkness Sever -

\- Mega Slash -

Ara caught Elsword's sword and collided the tip of the sword, creating energy wave that sent the knights toward Elsword who also got Ara's spear and attempted to throw it away and pulled them back close to his range before both Elsword and Ara made their final move which Elsword stabbed through while Ara slashed them.

Finally, they fell down and then shattered into pieces which disappeared.

"That was a tough fight, don't you think, Ara?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, but it's a great battle." Ara smiled.

"Come on,, let's help Eun."

They exchanged their weapon back and ran forward to support Eun.

* * *

Read n Review, please OwO/


	9. 8 - Fahrmann's Nightmare - Awaken

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Eun Sieghart - Millennium Fox

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

A/N: Hi ya, everyone. I'm almost reaching the final scene of the story, though, it's hard to make sense.

And thanks **justforfum** and **LegenDarius116** for helping me.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter 8: Fahrmann's Nightmare - Awaken

"Seems like it's just us now, Elsword." Eun growled.

After Elsword and Ara separated from her to engage shadow knights summoned by Dark Knight. She took her chance to run pass them while Elsword and Ara drew them away.

"This time, I will make sure you will pay for what you have done to my family and Fahrmann." She growled, transforming to her human body which resembled to Ara with her silver long hair and two white fluffy ears in addition, plus nine tails swinging wildly behind her.

"Well then," Elsword(DK) summoned another blade from the dimension gate which could be identified as Luna Blade "I hope you are ready because I won't hold back."

Elsword(DK) was forced to use second sword in order to match Eun's inhuman speed as he knew Eun was the former of Nine-Tail spirit and no doubt inherited the power from her father, Kurama. It would be foolish if he didn't. Plus, he took off the coat to remove the hindrance from moving. It revealed his true form as his armor was color with dark purple, two metal plates on his shoulders which carved the symbol of two cubes that Eun couldn't figure out.

" _Kid, try not to get yourself killed. You have less than 10 minutes until it arrives."_ Glave communicated, but it was too late now.

\- Wind Blades -

\- Spell: Storm -

\- Assault Slash -

\- Specter Walk -

\- Discordance -

\- Compact Counter -

\- Windmil -

\- Tempest Dance -

\- Unlimited Blade -

The Dark Knight began his first attack by summoning multiple blades from Wind Gate and struck on her. Eun, upon seeing this, released her aura of Nine-Tail and spun it around her to perform a golden storm to protect herself from danger while the blades were reflected and fell on the ground, completely dissapeared. Elsword(DK) took his chance to run forward and raise his dark red sword to stab her while Eun found his action and also did the same to him by pointing her spear. Both tips of sword and spear collided each other, causing a high screech all over the forest and exploded by the uncontrolled power mixxed between Dark Knight's and Nine-Tail's.

Dust appeared and covered Elsword(DK)'s vision that lost Eun's sight. He raised both his sword in defensive stance while closing his eyes to detect her movement through wind and sound. He could hear her steps running around him as the wind howling abnormally by her speed, which helped him find her location. When he heard the wind changed as the sound become louder, he turned around and blocked the spear attack from Eun which slipped pass the surface of the swords before she hid herself in the dust. Elsword(DK) kept blocking her attack time to time until he noticed her speed was getting faster that he couldn't detect her accurately.

"Gonna end this now."

He channeled demonic energy through his blades and released it when he swung both weapon around him, quickly creating a strong wind to dismiss the dust away, revealing Eun who was just about to charge at him.

"Not bad, for a miserable knight." Eun smirked.

"The same to the trickster fox." He smirked back.

Eun spun her spear and began her Tempest Dance which she swung her blade to strike on him. Elsword(DK) was surprised by the speed Eun was attacking that he had no choice but to release his own speed using both swords. Their blades kept colliding each other that the sounds were echoing further near the village.

Eun was a bit caught by surprise as she witnessed his speed rivalling could be a big problem as her specialization is speed, but her strength is a little bit lower due to her spirit power fading away. The more the battle last longer, the more disadvantages she got.

' _I need to get this out fast.'_ Eun thought nervously.

\- Fox Spirit -

\- Ellipse of Blades -

\- Fox Fire -

Eun released large power on one block to reflect his blades, giving her space to call the spirits spheres from the ground and spinning them around her and Dark Knight. Then she cut those spheres which went cracked and exploded, affecting on Elsword(DK).

"Kuh!"

The Dark Knight raised his blades in time to protect himself from the explosion, which pushed him a few meters away from Eun, although he could feel the pain though his body caused by the spheres.

"Troublesome fox." He groaned.

"This is over. Give it up! Elsword!" Eun spoke.

\- Fox Fire -

The moment she swung her giant fox claw, summoning numerous golden flames and attacking Elsword(DK).

Eun thought she was winning this battle as she watched the fire approaching Dark Knight closer and closer. She was hoping this scene for a long time.

"You think you can get me easily? Think again, Nine-Tail."

Time stopped all of sudden. Eun felt something uneasy. She saw the eyes of Dark Knight changed its color to deep red, like blood, staring through her heart, her soul. She didn't understand why a mortal could make her feel… scared. As she looked at his red eyes, something that told his true form, something that was burning wildly inside him.

Revengeance.

"Don't make me laugh!"

\- Sonic Blade -

\- Prison Field -

His power suddenly increased abnormally and dismissed all Fox Fire with just one swing.

"Impossible!" Eun was shocked.

She witnessed in horror as the Dark Knight stabbed his sword on the ground and was chanting a language that she couldn't understand. The lines slowly glowed red and drew around where the sword stabbed, spreading further until it was ten meters radius. She was inside the range and unable to move as her legs was stuck on the seal. For a moment, she felt her power was slowly drained, making her weaker and weaker.

"What is happenn…ing… ?" Eun tried to ask.

"You are in my Prision Field. Here, I can take all of power from everyone that is within my seal and chain them down. You are no exception."

"Damn… you…"

Eun cursed for letting her guard down by his trick. She tried to break free but her power slowly disappeared and transferred to Dark Knight.

' _I guess… I will fall here… Elsword… Ara… I'm sorry…'_ Eun thought with tears on her eyes

"Eun!"

"?!"

\- Grand Cross -

The Red Knight showed himself from above Dark Knight and stabbed on th ground where Elsword(DK) was a second ago before he unleased his strength under the surface, creating a large blow which broke the seal. Ara just saved Eun in time before the blow could touch her.

"Hn. I expected my shadows would buy me more time but I guess you have proved to be stronger than last time." Elsword(DK) muttered.

"Heh. Those minions of yours didn't make me use all my and Ara's strength." Elsword grinned.

"Eun, are you alright?" Ara asked worriedly as she put Eun down near the tree.

"I'm… fine…. Just…" Eun was trying to say, but her power was almost completely drained out.

"Hang in there, Eun. You gonna be alright." Ara took out the blue potion from her own medical bag and put all liquid in Eun's mount and let her rest on her laps while she stared at both Elsword duo.

They both just kept staring at each other without any word. The red haired knight was trying to learn his emotion through his eyes, but all he could see were pain and sorrow. Only the one who had gone through the hell could have those eyes.

"Red Knight of Velder, Elsword Sieghart." Just then, the Dark Knight opened his mount "When I first saw you, I had high hope that you would have a rival strength that made me satisfied." He took out something from his waist.

A crimson flag, with Velder symbol.

"And until now," He continued "I can't understand why I still keep that hope everytime I stare at this thing, even though the name Red Knight never gives me strength to do what I want to do." He gripped the flag tightly before throwing it in front of Elsword.

"Tell me, What's the mission of the Red Knight?"

A question from the despair knight, filled with sorrow. Elsword stared at him who stared back, waiting for his answer. He looked at the Velder flag on the ground, tainted with demon blood. He hardly believed that another him from other dimension suffered the great lost and became a demon just to find the murderer.

"To protect all civillians and banish demon away." He answered without hesitation.

"… Is that it?"

Elsword looked up at him with surprise.

"Is that's your mission as well?" He narrowed his eyes.

Seeing his confused face, Elsword(DK) knew that he didn't realize it yet.

"Red Knight is just a title for those who achive the basic of being a knight. But sometimes, that title can't help you, in any circumstances." The Dark Knight spoke, withdrawing his sword "Prove me that you are worth the name Red Knight."

Elsword didn't know what he's talking about but he was shocked as Elsword(DK) rushed forward and slashed but his attack was blocked by Elsword. He quickly put his sword up and stopped his blade. Unlike the shadow knight he encountered, the original knight was faster and stronger with the addition of Eun's Nine-Tail power absorbed before. Elsword(DK) pushed him a few meters further to show his true strength and continued attacking him.

\- Air Slash -

\- Armageddon Blade -

\- Execution -

\- Power Break -

\- Sonic Wave -

Elsword's weapon slowly got visible crack on his sword due to the furious strikes from the Dark Knight, plus the previous battle against his clone had made his sword on te verge of breaking. The knight couldn't find an opening to counter back and only kept defending.

"Too weak…"

Dark Knight attempted to make an upper slash to knock his weapon away, giving him the chance to attack before he launched him into the air. Elsword screamed in pain, the last attack hitting his armor badly. Dark Knight took out Armageddon Blade and jumped into the air at his level and beated him up. He shattered his armor and launched him higher again as Dark Knight used Double Jump by summoning the seal below his feet to jump higher. He continued beating him up again in the air before he charged his sword with part of Nine-Tail Spirit and slammed on Elsword's body, causing a strong impact to the ground. He didn't stop there and launched multiple sword waves into the ground where Elsword was fallen.

"Elsword!"

Ara screamed his name in horror, witnessing her man being attacked brutally. She stood up and was about to run but Eun grabbed her wrist.

"Don't Ara. It's too dangerous." Eun tried to hold her down.

"I can't! I can't let Elsword die!" Ara broke free of Eun's grip and headed to Elsword, despite her safety risk.

Dark Knight landed a few meters away from the crater where Elsword crashed. He then saw the black haired woman rushing pass him and reached the Red Knight without any defense. Strangely, he let her be.

"Elsword! Elsword! Don't die, please!" Ara cried into tears, trying to cure Elsword. His armor was completely broken, his sword shattered into pieces. His faced covered with blood.

"Pathetic." Dark Knight spoke.

Ara turned her head at him and growled in anger.

"Elsword Sieghart, I know you are not dead so listen carefully. Red Knight won't give any strength in this timeline. It's just the name. Being a Red Knight doesn't mean you can save all village, no matter how capable you are." He canceled Armadeggon and sheathed his sword back, continuing speaking "Sometimes, there will be a sacrifice, a risk, to protect those you cherish."

With his final, an enomous aura overwhelping appeared. Elsword(DK) quickly regconized this and turned around without a words and rushed through the forest. As soon as he reached the cave, he looked outside and heard a loud roar below the valley.

"There you are."

Elsword(DK) withdrew his sword and equipped Lunar Blade on other hand.

"Time to end this."

He jumped down without hesitation, already prepared for this. He broke through the wave of dark energy explosion and enhanced his swords. Once his eyes laid on the beast, he screamed out in anger.

"DRABAKI!"


	10. 9 - Warden of Darkness

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Lu Sieghart Sourscream - Chiliarch

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Nine-Tail Fox

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

(A/N: Hi ya, everyone. Sorry for late update. Having trouble with Drabaki and Lu's fighting style as I haven't seen this happened. Also, my school is gonna begin next week, meaning that gonna update the story slowly, but I will finish it.)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Warden of Darkness

After the Dark Knight gave brutal beats to Elsword, he left him to Ara Haan who was treating his injures to deal with something. The dark haired woman wrapped his left arm with bandage to keep the blood from bleeding as she cleaned dirt from his face, revealed to have a few scars. Ara inherited a part instinct of the fox from Eun so she was in fear of losing her mate after watching him getting beat up. She knew that tears are not allowed in the battlefield but she couldn't hold them back.

"He gonna be fine… he gonna be fine…." She murmured, trying to calm herself down and wiped her tears.

"Ara…"

Eun, who was recovered from the exhausted strength caused by Elsword(DK), patted her shoulder. Ara turned around to see the silver haired woman standing, holding the fox mask which completely lost its power and became nothing but a normal one.

"He's fine. Elsword won't leave us easily." Eun comforted.

Both Ara and Eun knew him more than others that even he fights the battle that seems like a suicide alone, he always survives, barely. He is the reckless knight that likes facing danger and rescues the civilian who are in need of help.

"I know, but I can't stand this…" Ara sobbed. She looked back at Elsword and waited for him to wake up from the unconsciousness.

"Ara, I understand how you feel, but right now we need to go back to the Fahrmann." Eun spoke "We have to tell Aren that he has called Drabaki from its eternal sleep and is going to destroy the Fahrmann. If it reachs out the Elrios, worst thing will change to our timeline as well."

Ara wiped the last tears in her eyes then nodded. Eun transformed herself back to the Nine-Tail Fox form and told Ara to bring Elsword on her back. They both ran fast as soon as they heard the thunderous scream below the valley that reached the Northern Empire. The fear grew inside them when they sensed a huge aura of darkness emitting from below.

To Ara, when the wave of darkness hit her, something that triggered her memory, like she had experienced this before.

Another roar screamed all over the region and this time, they heard a faint screams of the Darkn Knight who was engaging the battle against Drabaki. Eun was thinking he was crazy. Drabaki has the power that can sweep the village with just a blast without effort. According to her memory, Drabaki was the beast that's responsible for nearly killing her race and the extinction of humanity as well as the life of both her grandfather and father. A merely human-demon alone can't kill it, thus making it a suicide.

They arrived in the Fahrmann and reached the shrine where it was heavily guarded by the Empire's soldiers since the Lord didn't want other Families to take the current Nine-Tail away from the Haan. Eun was forced to transform back to her human form and held Elsword's right arm on her shoulder while Ara did the same with his other arm.

"Ara Nee-chan! Eun Nee-chan!" Ara(young) called their name but then her eyes widened when she saw Elsword was badly wounded.

"What happened?!" Aren rushed toward the trio, asking.

"The Dark Knight defeated us and now he's engaging Drabaki right below the valley." Eun informed in a hurry.

"What?! Drabaki?!" Aren yelled in shock and horror "This is bad, really bad. First, bring him inside the shrine now."

Another roar screamed all over the skies. The team looked where the roar came and witnessed the appearance of the beast, Warden of Darkness, Drabaki.

* * *

"Drabaki!"

The scream of the Fallen Knight yelled out in anger when his eyes laid on the beast.

A giant dark creature, with dark purple eyes glowing flame. It had two pairs of claws, two large ones near the head. The skin is dark purple with multiple cracks around which emits the leaked power. The jaw seems to be holding something that looks like an shining orb.

The beast known as Drabaki acknowledged his existence and roared as it swung its large claw forward, ready to tear him off. Elsword raised his blades and collided the side of its claw to force his body away from the claw strike, causing loud noise from the collision. He stomped his feet it to avoid another claw coming to him as he kept falling deeper and used his weapon to slash its body as much as he could. However, the skin is very tough.

"Damn It!"

He stabbed his Luna Blade in the crack and gripped the sword tightly to pull himself out of the valley along with Drabaki.

"Glave! Do you hear me?!" Elsword(DK) called, not sure if he heard his voice, to which he did.

" _Loud and clear, kid."_

"Just what the hell is this thing made of?! My blade can't break through it!" He told.

" _Your sword alone can't help you beat Drabaki. You need something that is brutal and forceful to break the shell first to reveal its flesh before killing it."_ Glave explained.

"Great… just what I need, you old man." He groaned. Elsword(DK) then saw the view of the night, meaning that he escaped the alley along with Drabaki. He released the Lunar Blade which was shattered immediately when Drabaki slammed its body on the ground and crawled around him.

"Heh, come and get me you centipede!" He put his sword on his back. The sword then glowed dark red before it shattered itself into pieces and transformed into the seal. His right arm then was consumed by the dark aura and revealed to be the devil arm that was the same as his left arm.

Elsword(DK) dodged the incoming strike as Drabaki used its tail to slam on him, which missed.

\- Storm -

\- Hunting Prey -

He dashed forward to a part of Drabaki's body part and started punching its hard skin. He tried every of his skills he learned from Lu to make a dent on it. He growled in frustrating that he could not cause a scratch on it.

"There has to be a weak point!"

He quickly stepped back, avoiding the blast Drabaki caused on him and searching another part by punching.

"?!"

He found one part of the body had abnormal sound when he punched on it, different from others. He muttered that could be it and gripped his fists to strengthen his physical attack.

\- Dead Hand -

\- Hunting Prey -

\- Storm -

\- Imperial Crush -

\- Sonic Wave -

\- Double Slash -

Dark Knight gathered his demonic power along with the Nine-Tail spirit he got from the previous battle against Eun and punched it rapidly. He heard the beast roar in anger, meaning he hit the right point and kept attacking until the armor layer is broken. Elsword spun around as he heard the the roar become louder and found its head charging at him. He cursed and jumped upward using air step to avoid the impact and stormed on its head, a direct hit. He learned that the head was barely well-protected.

He quickly summoned his sword and did all his best to slash it using all skills. He felt the beast roaring in pain and suddenly got thrown up as it swung its head upward and gathered every pieces of energy. Elsword(DK) landed on the ground and summoned Luna Blade to defend himself. Drabaki blasted dark plasma on Elsword. He tried his best to withstand, hí sword vibrating so hard as they had to block the unimaginable power from the beast which brought the destruction to the Elrios.

The power is more powerful than he expected and had no choice but to dodge it. He jumped to his left to avoid the flame emitted from the blast and distinguished the trail of flame on his coat. He watched his Luna Blade got broken due to the overpower of the blast and shattered.

"Heh, not enough, eh?" Elsword smirked "Let's try this."

\- Piercing Sword -

Elsword(DK) enchanted his sword with demon power to sharpen the edge and threw it at the body of the beast. At the same time, Drabaki shot multiple meteors above the dark sky, which was striking on the Dark Knight. He dodged the incoming impacts while running through the rain of meteors, after the sword. Once the sword was near Drabaki.

\- Ruinous Impact -

He gripped his right demon arm and aimed for the handle of the sword before dealing a heavy punch on it. The sword hit on the skin very hard that the armor layer was broken and stabbed through by his sword, spilling its blood. The sword stabbing through Drabaki until it hit the boulder. Drabaki roared out in pain.

"Gotcha!" He smirked. Elsword(DK) took his chance to run and jump over Drabaki to get his sword back, thus, getting inside and continued what he left.

* * *

\- Faahrmann -

"What The Hell Is That?!" The guard yelled in shock and horror as they witnessed the beast accending from the valley and rampaging the area away from Fahrmann.

"It's Drabaki, The Warden of Darkness." Aren muttered "I never thought I would live this day to see it with my own eyes." He turned around and ordered "Have all the civilians evacuated yet?"

"Yes sir! They are secured!"

"Good, the call the Empire that we need more back up." Aren told "We can't let the beast loose!"

After the messenger left to report to the Empire. Aren stared at the beast which was breathing out what looked like flame on the forest before turning around and entering the shrine. Inside were the girls and Ara who was treating Elsword's injures from the previous battle against Dark Knight. He got several cuts on his chest and arms which were cured and bandaged. Aren could tell that his serious injures could make him unable to continue his work as a knight.

"How's his condition?"

"This is bad…" Eun growled "He's in bad condition. I can't tell when he will wake up. Even with my healing power, I doubt his injures will be recovered fast."

Aren clicked his tongue while staring at both Ara(young) and Eun taking care of him. He turned his eyes on the other Ara who was kneeling before the shrine of Nine-Tail, praying.

"Sir! The demons are forcing in!"

Aren narrowed his eyes in annoyed.

"Keep defending this place until reinforcement arrive!" Aren ordered.

Eun stood up, getting Aren's attention, and said "Then I will join too."

"You should stay here and cure Elsword." Aren recommended, which Eun refused.

"No, there's nothing I can do to help him more. Beside, I need to protect this place." Eun said.

"I see." Aren nodded and saw Ara standing up, wiping the last tears on her eyes and gripped his spear "Then let's go. Ara, you stay here."

"I got it, nii-san." Ara(young) nodded "Be careful out there."

The young girl watched as they left the shrine to join the battle outside. She stared at the face of the sleeping knight, wondering who made him like this. Her then laid on the mask near him. She curiously picked it up and inspected it.

"It's just a normal mask." She murmured and placed the mask on Elsword's hand.

The moment she did, she felt his hand twitching a little at the same time the mask glowed a faint light.

* * *

"Damn It!"

Dark Knight growled in frustration. He was being cornered as watching Drabaki staring at him as the orb of darkness glowing brightly, ready to strike in any moment. He caused many damage on the beast and even shattered its armor, but he only made it more angry instead of weaker. He was almost worn out.

"I guess, I still have need more to learn."

He raised his blade on, entering his defense for final moment.

Drabaki roared and charged its head at him. It could have dealt a fatal blow on him if it wasn't for another presence showed up.

\- Storm -

\- Ruinous Impact -

Elsword(DK)'s eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voice. He saw Drabaki losing its balance and slammed its head on the cliff. Before he could react, he felt someone pulling him to another place far away from the beast. He was thrown near the tree and got pinned down.

"What the hell-"

"You Dummy!"

*slap*

Dark Knight never ask his question as he felt his cheek got slapped very hard. He looked up and saw the face of his wife looking at him with anger and teary.

"Lu-"

*slap*

He couldn't call her name as he was being slapped.

"Just How Dummy You Are To Face That Beast By Yourself?! Why Do You Like Facing Danger All By Yourself?! Do You Like Dying?!" She screamed and slapped him with her human hand.

"Look, I want to save our world. I have to do this-"

*slap*

"Shut Up! Dummy! Blockheaded! Idiot! Reckless Idiot! Stop Being Dummy! I Don't Want You To Go All Alone!"

Elsword(DK) made no resistance and let her slap him until she stopped and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Please don't abandon me again… Please… I don't know what to do… without you…"

Elsword(DK) didn't say a word and only patted her head to calm her down. He still remembered when Lu lost her butler, Ciel. She was broken because Ciel was almost like a big brother to her and the only one who knew her beside him. She had lost her precious friends to the hand of those murderers and almost got her life. Most of all, she was in fear of losing him. Yet, he still recklessly went on the risky challenge that made her worry.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't know it makes you scared." Elsword(DK) apologized.

"*sob*… dummy… Please don't make me worry again."

Elsword(DK) looked at Lu who stared at his eyes. Those tears rolling from her starred eyes made Elsword heart-broken.

"I promised…"

"You better keep your words, dummy."

Lu clasped her lips with his for a quick kiss, missing him so much.

"I would love to stay and have a chat with you, but I'm afraid we have another problem at hand." Elsword reminded her.

"Right, Drabaki."

"But aren't you with Glave by now?" Elsword(DK) asked her in curiosity.

" _I told her."_ Speaking of the devil, Glave spoke up.

"Glave?!"

" _I managed to recover part of her power and she's able to join in the game but she hasn't fully recovered yet so make sure she doesn't do something overwork."_ Glave told.

"Hm! I know what I'm doing!" Lu replied in annoyed.

" _Right…"_

Their communicatoin went off.

"Come on, let's go. The beast won't kill itself if we are staying here." Elsword(DK) told.

"But what are we gonna do? Any plan?" Lu asked.

Elsword(DK) pondered "Hmm, I think there is another source of Nine-Tail power, a raw one, in Fahrmann. If we go there and absorb it, we will have chance to kill Drabaki."

"And you gonna fight it by yourself again?" She asked, staring at him in suspicious.

"What?! No! You think I can face it alone?" He chuckled nervously.

"Then I'm with you." Lu smiled "Make sure you don't do anything recklessly."

"Right… say the one who was attacking Drabaki without knowing her limit." Elsword(DK) smirked.

"Mou! You Gonna Go Or What?!" Lu was embarassed and quickly asked him.

"Let's go!"

Both of them ran as fast as they could to the Fahrmann. However, Drabaki also sensed the raw power of Nine-Tail and crawled all way to Fahrmann, where the battle shall begin again.


	11. 10 - Resurrection of Guardian

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Lu Sieghart Sourscream - Chiliarch

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Kurama - The Guardian of Nine-Tail/ Demon Fox

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Nine-Tail Fox

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

* * *

(A/N: Hi ya, everyone. Sorry for late update. Having trouble with Drabaki and Lu's fighting style as I haven't seen this happened. Also, my school time began, meaning I'm gonna update the story slower, but I will finish it.)

Onto the Story!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Reborn of Millennium Fox Guardian

' _Where am I…? Last time I remember I got beaten badly by my other self and almost lost into unconciousness.'_

The Red Knight of Velder found himself in the abyss, where he only sees nothing but foot didn't feel the surface so it meaned he was floating. He reached his hand around him to find anything but nothing.

"Anyone?! Hello?!" He called out "Ara?! Eun!"

He tried to call his mates but the only thing reply was his echo. He soon came up the conclusion.

"So I'm dead… ain't I?" he muttered depserately and cuddled himself. He whispered himself, never expected that it came to him so fast. He had so many things to do, things he should have done. He wanted to go see his friends, his teammates and his sister again. He wanted to go out with his wives and have fun with each other. He wanted to live with them and had a family together.

" **Not yet, young warrior."**

A deep dark voice spoke up from the darkness, cutting the sorrow and desperated thought of Elsword. He raised his head and found himself in the dark alley, a sewage. He stood up, wondering what just happened and whose voice it was. He stepped forward the darkness with many questions in his mind. However, he found its voice sounds familiar, the same voice he heard when he, Ara and Eun arrived at Farhmann to retrieve the cursed mask which whispered to him, if his memory served him well.

The sound of water splash echoing the sewage with every step he made. He didn't know how long he had been walking through this. He wanted to stop, but something that forced him to continue forward. Finally, once he couldn't feel the wall beside him, he found a wide area surrounding him. He then saw a person, standing in the middle of the area. He stepped closer to the mysterious person to have a better look, white silver long hair, wearing the red-white coat with fur on its right shoulder. His waist wields the dark red katana.

" **So you have come, Red Knight of Velder."** The same deep dark voice spoke up from the person as he turned around, revealing the crimson eyes golden slits which similar to Eun's **"I have been waiting for you."**

"Eh… You are…" He confused.

" **Oh, where is my manner. My name is Kurama, the swordsman of Nine-Tail and the demon fox. I believe my little daughter has told you about me, I presume?"** The man known as Kuraman introduced.

Elsword's eyes wide opened in realization. Eun had described her father when he was still alive and well before the castatrophy occurred.

"Well, yes she has." He replied, still shocked "But where am I? Aren't I dead?"

" **I can tell you one thing. You are not dead, nor alive."** Kurama said, which caused Elsword to grow confused **"Your soul simply was dragged into the mask which the young Ara in this timeline put it in your hand, giving me opportunity to call you."**

Elsword nodded in understanding. Suddenly, he felt his eyes was looking at him and whole body up and down with his blood-colored eyes, like he was inspecting him. Suddenly, he heard him chuckle.

"What so funny?" He asked in curiousity.

Kurama stopped chuckled but maintaining the smirk on his face and spoke **"I saw the desperation and hollow in your mind. It seems like something is bothering you."**

"How did you-"

" **I'm the demon fox and leader of the Nine-Tail after my father passed away. I can see the aura surrounding every human. Right now I saw a tint of darkness covering your head."** He interrupted **"So mind telling me what's going on?"**

At this, he couldn't hide it from Kurama anymore. His head lowered till his bang covered his eyes as his right hand gripped itself.

"I don't know what should I do… Dark Knight. He told me about the truth of being a Red Knight of Velder. He got me out from the fool and blinded thought that I could achieve without any sacrifice when I became one." He stared at his hand "I always wished I could save people, civillians, but I couldn't. Even know, I can see them, the other Red Knight in Velder. They risked their life to save civillians despite knowing they wouldn't make it. I couldn't stand seeing them die before my eyes."

Kurama watched Elsword express his feeling and understood some parts, the job of the knight whose responsibility is to protect the innocent and its village at all cost. Elsword before him wished to achieve something bigger, something that deemed impossible to get, even though it's a great dream.

" **You are wrong, Elsword."** Kurama spoke **"Instead of feeling bad and desperated, you should be proud of them and grateful for their bravey action. I don't know much about Red Knight but I can tell one thing among the knight: They are ready to sacrifice their life to save the innocent soul. You can't blame yourself just because you can't save your own men. Sometimes, sacrifice is the only option they have to take."** Kurama approached Elsword and gave a pat on his shoulder **"If you don't want to see more death, I shall lend you my power, the power of Nine-Tail."**

Elsword raised his head again and his red eyes met the crimson one, with hope.

"Really?"

" **Yes, however, only for this time because Dark Knight has drained almost completely of my strength to call out Drabaki. I have never expected he would have come this far just to kill it."** Kurama narrowed his eyes **"Luckily, he haven't reached another source of power inside me, my father's power. But before that,"**

Elsword grew confused and suddenly felt a powerful kick on his abdomen, sending a few meters away from Kurama.

"W-What was that for?!" Elsword yelled in surprise and pain.

" **I want to test my successor if he's worth inheriting his power."** Kurama smirked **"I can't let you borrow it with a weak will and mind like this."**

"Kuh!" Elsword groaned and stood up, never expecting him to attack first. He withdrew his sword from the waist and entering his battle stance.

" **If you want to save your people and your women, then come at me with all might."** Kurama challenged **"Show me what you got, Red Knight of Velder!"**

"HAAAAA!"

Elsword lauched himself to Kurama with his sword ready. However, Kurama just gave a few punches on his body and pushed him away.

" **Do not let your guard down!"** Kurama reminded **"Attacking without it, you will be a dead man. Now get up!"**

Elsword stood up again. He aimed his sword to him and gave out the Sandstorm which was striking toward Kurama.

* * *

\- Burning Fahrmann -

"Sir, everyone is in position!"

Aren nodded, taking the report from the Empire soldier. The Nine-Tail Guardian had ordered the remain of the Empire army to form the barrier around the shrine and raised defense to the maximum as he was told by the scout team that the Warden of Darkness is on the move and heading to Fahrman. It wouldn't be long until it arrived. The Northern Empire were unable to afford another army except the small one heading to his homeland.

"Kuso… At this rate." Aren cursed. With Elsword still unconscious, Fahrmann had no chance to face against it.

' _I have to do something.'_

While Drabaki isn't here, he turned around and saw his little sister standing along with her future self and Eun. The former Nine-Tail and the adult Ara can withstand Drabaki's wrath, he can't be so sure about his sister. He was afraid of something bad happening to her.

Noticing Aren's gaze, the young Ara asked "Is something wrong, nii-san?"

"Are you sure you wanna fight, Ara?" He asked "You know that you can't be able to survive this battle. You should retreat to the Empire and stay there, for your safety."

Ara could feel the caring inside her brother's heart, which made her smile and replied "Thank you, Aren nii-san. But this is also my hometown too. I have to protect my home from the evil."

Aren saw the determination and bravery in her eyes, telling that she's already ready to face it. Aren had no choice but accepting her.

"Alright, troublesome sister." He smiled.

Eun giggled at young Ara's attitude and could help but smiling "Seems like your job is very difficult from now on, eh?"

"Heh, guess so."

Their small conversation got cut off as an injured soldier tried to walk closer to Aren with the help of the others.

"What happened?" Aren saw him and asked in hurry.

"The entrance… we engaged two hostiles… they are too powerful and heading…. to this… way…" The injured soldier muttered a few words to him before he passed away from blood loss.

Hearing this, Eun and Ara knew whom he mentioned.

"It's Dark Knight." Eun confirmed "But who's other?"

Ara had the same thought as Eun. As far as they knew, they never saw anyone else with him and saw him fighting alone.

"Eun, Ara, you two go and stop them." Aren ordered "I know how hard gonna be, but we need to protect the shrine at all cost."

"Roger!"

After that, both of them left to face the Dark Knight and his company.

A huge explosion appeared where they were heading. Many questions crossed their mind. Why was Dark Knight in Fahrmann? He was supposed to fight againsat Drabaki alone and yet, he was breaking through the village's defense. Eun knew what he was planning and was not very happy with this.

"I w-won't tell…"

"Then so be it."

They found the invaders but they found Dark Knight gripped one of the warriors's neck and knocked him out cold before tossing it away with other bodies.

"Dark Knight!" Eun screamed out in anger.

Elsword(DK) heard his name called and turned around with an obviously smirk "Isn't the former Nine-Tail? I'm surprised to see you still in one peace." He withdrew his sword and pointed its tip at her "Would you kindly tell me where the shrine of your is and I will consider leaving you alone?"

"Who do you think you are? Invading my homeland and you want to steal Nine-Tail spirit?!" Ara frowned "We will not hand the sascred spirit to you!"

Knowing that they won't surrender as he thought, he only had one thing "Well then, I guess I will get it by force."

Both Exortic women raised their spear up and charged at him.

\- Stomp -

\- Dead Cross -

Before their blade could touch him, they sensed another presence from above and jumped back and dodged the ambush attack before revealing the second person accompany Dark Knight.

"Lu?" Ara asked in confusion.

"It's me, fox brat!" The silver long hair girl smiled "Long time no see!"

"What is happening? Why are you on his side?" Ara asked, still confused.

"He's my mate, of course! I will follow him wherever he goes!" The queen of demon told, readied her claws and slammed her fist into her palm.

"Don't let her fool you, Ara." On the other hand, Eun noticed Lu was different from the last time she saw her "She was like Dark Knight, from the same timeline. She's not our friend we knew."

"Tsk!" Lu clicked her tongue "As expected, you are troublesome fox."

"Enough chit chat." Elsword(DK) cut the chat and reminded Lu "We are not here for conversation, Lu, you know that?"

"Oh right, I forgot."

\- Demonic Claw -

Lu faked her realization face to distract them while summoning her giant claw below, but her trick was seen through and missed them as Ara and Eun dodged to there left. Eun paid back by swinging her giant fox claw, summoning multiple fox fire striking the Queen of Demon and Dark Knight.

\- Assault Slash -

\- Counter Switch -

\- Hunting Prey -

\- Steel Body -

Both Elsword(DK) and Lu broke through the fox fire field and attacked the girls, which they blocked and countered back. Eun spinning her body around, letting his sword slip pass to her left and landed a slash on his back but it's very not effective 'cause he dashed too fast that she only caused a scratch on his clothes. Ara saw Lu charging at her with her gigantic claw and jumped over before she threw her spear at the white haired girl, chained with her body slamming. What Ara didn't notice was that Lu caught the spear without looking and blocked her attack.

"Nice try, kid." Lu grinned. She punched Ara back, forcefully pushed her a few meters away and threw back the spear while speaking "But your physical attack are kinda useless on me."

"Kyuu…" She whined.

"My turn!"

Lu launched her body to Ara with her gloves covered in demon power and slammed on Ara where she was a few seconds ago, leaving a small crate erupting dark energy. She charged at her again and caused a heavy impact on her whose spear was blocking Lu's attack. However, unable to withstand the abnormal strike, Ara was being pushed back.

"Haa!" Ara screamed out and swung the fox claw to Lu while she was defendless, scratchs on her clothes before she kicked her away.

"Don't even think about it!" Ara smirked before she frowned "Just stop this already! You can't steal Nine-Tail spirit away from Fahrmann!"

Ara tried to persuade Lu to change her mind but it was no use to her as the Queen of Demon spoke back "I have to. If he wants to kill Drabaki with that Nine-Tail power, I will use everything to get it for him."

"But there have to be another way!"

Eun who jumped back from her fight with Elsword(DK) and spoke "No use, Ara. They both want the Nine-Tail power to defeat Drabaki, no matter what." She pointed her spear to them "The only thing we can change their mind is beating them."

"… Then we have no choice." Ara frowned after thinking.

"Hn… Let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

\- Assault Slash -

\- Sonic Wave -

\- Sandstorm -

\- Mortal Blow -

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" Elsword was breathing rapidly after releasing all of his attacks on Kurama, the Nine-Tail demon fox. But they just slipped pass him or missed due to his incredible speed. Even they got in combat with their own sword but his speed is not as Kurama, which resulted in getting multiple cuts on his body. His strength wore out slowly and he was unable to make a move.

" **Is that all you can do?"** Kurama asked in boredom **"I admit you have high attack speed and power but it wasn't enough to satisfy me. How can you protect your women from Drabaki if you stay weak like this?"**

\- Omega Striker -

Elsword saw Kurama collided his katana on the floor and slashed upward, creating a huge pitch along with the dark red sword wave toward him. He knew that with his current strength, he never blocked it. So his only option is dodging it. The moment he jumped to his right, Kurama was already before him.

\- The Haunting Nightmare -

He grabbed Elsword's head and channeling his own Nine-Tail power, sending many images toward his memory, the nightmare he wished he never wanted to see it.

Standing in the middle of the burning of Velder was Elsword. The Red Knight was in the confused state when he saw the kingdom in fire, yells and cries of pain could be heard all his direction. What made him shocked to the core was the countless lifeless bodies lying around him, blood floating like river from them and never stop. The most thing that scared him was the bodies of his wives were among them. His body couldn't move an inch, like something was holding him back. His head couldn't turn around to avoid that scene. It struck right in eyes and mind.

Those pictures just kept reappeared before his eyes for a few moment until Kurama dispelled the skill on him. The moment he did, Elsword fell on the ground instantly, having no strength and will left to fight.

" **This would be the result from your weakness if you keep staying like this."** Kurama frowned **"The people you protected, the people you cared and those you cherished, will fall before you."**

His fox ears heard a faint sound of tears dripping on the floor. He watched as Elsword stood up, despite the pain his body was bearing, and pointed his sword toward him. The aura Kurama saw on him was changing abnormally. It turned blue for a moment then it switched to red. The speed of changing became faster and faster until the auras mixxed up. The tint of black suddenly distinguished, more like it was being eaten up by the mixxed aura.

" **What with that aura?"** Kurama didn't expect the strange aura emitting from the knight.

"I.. won't… let… them… DIE!"

Kurama almost got hit by the sonic speed Elsword attacked, forcing Kurama stepped back, eyes widen in shock. The power, he was stronger than last time, no, too strong. It's more than he expected, which forced a laugh of satisfaction from the demon fox.

" **That's It! Keep It Up!"**

He soon attacked the boy, their sword colliding each other with a speed that can't be followed with normal eyes, sounds of 'clang' echoing all over the space. Elsword, with his rage and tears still taking better of him, swung his sword forcefully at Kurama and summon a large verson of Sword Wave toward him. Kurama sent another Omega Striker at it, causing both of them exploded after the collsion. Kurama dashed through the smoke to make a sneak attack. However, He never realized that Elsword was behind him a step ahead of him.

\- Double Slash -

" **Wait what?!"**

Kurama was unable to over his shock by the surprise attack the Red Knight did as Elsword did a powerful strike on the demon fox, sending him away until his body hit the wall.

" **Kuso…"** Kurama groaned and got up, still shocked by his attack **"Just… what the hell was that…"**

"I want to protect them… with my life…"

Kurama heard him muttered out loud, he raised his head and saw Elsword standing before him, his aura dancing furiously.

"I have to protect them… if it means I have to sacrifice my life... for them…" He kept muttering, tears rolling on his cheeks.

Kurama couldn't help, but letting out a smile. He dropped his katana and gave a hug to Elsword to calm him down.

" **You passed my test now, Elsword Sieghart. Wielding the power of Nine-Tail and save Fahrmann from the Warden of Darkness. You will no longer be the Red Knight of Velder for a short time, but instead, you will become…"**

He pointed his index and mid fingers on Elsword's forehead.

"… **The Guardian of Nine-Tail."**

He channeled the remain of his power to Elsword along with his father's, to the man worthy the strength of Nine-Tail. The light glowed brightly and consumed both of them.

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say much, except I will try my best to update it.

As usual, Read n Review, please OwO/


	12. 11 - Counter Attack

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Lu Sieghart Sourscream - Chiliarch

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Kurama - The Guardian of Nine-Tail/ Demon Fox

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Nine-Tail Fox

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

Chapter 11: Counter Attack

* * *

An explosion occurred on the Fahrmann Village. The Haan guardian, Aren, was not very happy with this. Firstly, he lost both strongest warriors, Ara and Eun, who were engaging the invaders to prevent them from stealing the Nine-Tail spirit, and Elsword who was still unconscious. Secondly, Drabaki, The Warden of Darkness, showed up right after the women left for it. And lastly, his army was wearing out.

"Fire!"

Many cannons launched the cannon-balls at the beast which caused ineffective damage on its thick armor. He clicked his tongue in annoyed when Drabaki breathed the dark flame on the defense frontier.

"Stand your ground, comrades!" Aren encouraged "If we fall here, the kingdom will be fallen!"

Aren equipped his katana and headed to the frontier to give them more time until Ara and Eun returned.

"Nii-san, where are you going?!" The young girl screamed out.

"I will be back! You stay there and guard the shrine!" Aren told before he vanished among the chaos.

Ara(young) was afraid. She was now alone with the duty to protect the Nine-Tail spirit and the Red Knight inside the shrine. She startled again when she hard another cries of pain and death echoing the sky along with the the thunderous roar of Drabaki. She hardly took it anymore and went inside the shrine to calm her down.

The little Xia then found something, or someone, missing.

The Red Knight is gone.

On the other battle, Elsword(DK) and Lu were greatly annoyed by the pesistance of Eun and Ara who were engaging them. Ara chose the queen of demon as her opponent to drag her away from the Dark Knight.

"Troublesome fox." Elsword(DK) clicked his tongue in annoyance, wasting his time.

"Deal with it." Eun smirked "And you gonna be down, right here, right now!"

\- Fire Fox -

Dark Knight dodged another wave of golden fire striking furiously. Elsword(DK) was forced to block the remain of its and returned with - Sword Wave - which Eun let slip pass her left before he charged at her again, slashing her down.

"I have no time for this!"

\- Mega Slash -

\- Luna Blade -

\- Wind Blades -

If Elsword(DK) took this fight longer, Drabaki would absord the Nine-Tail Spirit and caused destruction to both mortal and henir world. He mutterred his apology, to which Eun let out her confused face and called out his attacks by pushing her back with one slash.

He called out the large gate behind his back and aimed at the fox girl. Eun barely blocked those imcoming swords and only stopped those that pointing at the vital points. Scratchs and cuts could be seen on her skin and clothes.

"Kuh!"

"Eun!"

Ara screamed out her name and was about to rush at her but she was being blocked by the Queen of Demon and engaging her.

"No interfere, fox brat!" She smirked and charged at her with her claws, separating Ara from Eun and Elsword(DK)'s fight. Ara couldn't do anything beside attacking her.

Elsword(DK) pulled out the blue crystal sword from the gate and dash along with those - Wind Blades -. Eun barely noticed him while blocking those blades away. Until he was a few meters away from her did she realize that he was close to her with his blade ready to stab her. She raised her spear and blocked his blade. However, her spear couldn't withstand the heavy blow caused by Dark Knight and was shattered immediately.

Elsword(DK) kicked her away, seeing that she was unable to fight without weapon.

"I'm tired of this!" Elsword(DK) frowned and ran pass Eun without killing her. Lu just finished dealing with Ara with the same method he did to Eun.

"I broke her weapon, Elsword. She won't be able to interfere us anymore." Lu smirked.

The duo planned to disable their attack by destroying their weapons as both Elsword(DK) and Lu didn't want to shed the blood of the innocent, no matter how annoying they are. Plus, this helped them remove the hindrance from their plan.

"Elsword, are we just gonna leaving them?"

"We have no choice. The crack of time and space is getting stronger and stronger. We can't stay and play as their protector while the castatrophy will come in any seconds." He told.

Lu nodded. Drabaki is the most dangerous threat they have to get rid of before it could invade Time and Space and put the end to the world. They kept running through the village. Unbeknown to them, a faint light glowed above Eun and Ara.

Both Dark Knight and Demon Queen ran for a good few minutes until they sensed strong energy approaching from their back. It made Elsword(DK) gasped in realization and quickly turned around and pinned Lu down.

"Elsword! What the hell-"

Lu was confused by his abnormal action and was about to scold him when she saw something like lightning strikes down where they were a few seconds ago.

"That was close." Elsword(DK) sighed in relief before he helped her get up.

"Thanks for saving me, and what was that?" Lu asked.

"Nine-Tail power, but it's more powerful than Eun's." Elsword(DK) cursed "Damn it, Elsword. One step ahead of me, aren't you?"

* * *

"Damn it! Retreat!"

The Empire army's frontline defense was getting thinner and thinner by Drabaki as it slowly advanced closer to the shrine. They were forced to return to the temple and strengthened the last defense, to which the young Ara was in fear. Witnessing the beast roaring in anger made her scared to the core. The young girl tried her best to stand still and hold her spear, but her body was shaking, like she gonna pass out in any time.

' _Move!'_ Despite yelling to herself, she couldn't dare to move a step. Her fear had overwhelped her strongl, adding to the fact that Drabaki's eyes were staring at her. She felt like they looked through her soul.

She watched as the beast rampaged the last defense of Empire Army, destroyed everything on its way and advanced to the shrine. However, the beast was stopped by the barrier the priest team from the empire casted to prevent any demon approaching the Nine-Tail spirit.

It kept slamming its head on the barrier to break through it and claim the spirit. Drabaki was forced to breath out the dark flame on it, but the result was the same. It went berserk and slammed its head on the barrier again, with more forcefully.

"Damn it!" One of the priests cursed "We can hold this no longer!"

A visible crack appeared clearly on where Drabaki was trying to break. The priests tried to covered the crack and recovered it. However, Drabaki furiously slammed it continuosly, leaving them no chance to recover the crack.

Until it reached to the point that Drabaki roared in anger and launched plasma bream into the dark sky. Much to everyone's horror, multiple meteors falling from above and wiped out everything on Fahrmann. All priests had hard time to block the incoming meteor strikes and pushed everything to their limit to keep the barrier intact.

"*cough*" One of them fell on the ground, reaching his limit and lost nearly all of his magic.

Slowly, one by one, the priest team fell, dead tired. It made the barrier worse and unable to prevent any attack from Drabaki and shattered upon a fiery attack.

"No…" Aren couldn't move his body. His strength was drained almost completely and watched the beast advancing forward to the shrine. "Ara!"

The said girl was just standing before the shrine, not daring to move. She was in fear, helpless, waiting for the death to come. The Warden of Darkness pointed its head on the sky, gathering its shadow power and shot through the sky to form a meteor.

She closed her eyes, expecting her death would come to her. She could feel the heat coming closer to her. The heat soon was subsided, which forced the girl to open her eyes in curiousity. Her eyes widened once she found what happened.

There stood the tall man in his silver kimono with red belt tied around his waist. His right shoulder was covered by white fur as both his hands was wearing what looked like claws, holding the red katana that emitted a crimson aura which covered the entire shrine and its people inside.

Beside her was a silver long haired woman with the same attire as the male's. However, the difference between them were the color. The red color from the male's emitted the strength aura while the blue one gave the power of speed.

"You alright, Ara?" She snapped out of her shock and recognized the voice when he asked her.

"Elsword?!"

"The one and only." Elsword smirked "Sorry for scaring you last time, but I was in a hurry to deal with someone."

" **You mean you left some of Fox Spirits to stop them?"** Ara/Eun spoke in amusement **"You know that your copy can wipe them easily?"**

* * *

"Just great, you start getting on my nerve, Elsword!"

Somewhere within Fahrmann, the said man broke his cool and screamed out like a mad man while blocking the strike from one of the foxes.

" **Oya… can't handle this old man?"** the Kurama smirked in amusement.

"Shut up you cheeky fox."

* * *

"Don't mind them."

"Ara nee-chan? Eun nee-chan?" the young girl called her name, hearing her voice mixxed with Eun "What… happened to you?"

" **Ara, don't worry about us, dear."** Ara/Eun said **"We will explain about this."**

Elsword raised his right hand and pointed his index finger before her eyes, casting small magic to put her into sleep. While she felt her eyes heavy and was about to fall on the ground, she heard a faint voice whispering, his warm breath blowing her ears.

"You gonna be fine, Ara."

She couldn't understand her feeling. Hearing those words made her calm and drifted into her sleep peacefully despite the battle occurring right before her. Elsword calmly carried her in bridal style to prevent her from hitting on the floor.

"Elsword?" Aren was a little shock by his action "What are you doing?"

Elsword brought her close to the guardian and passed her to him while telling "Please protect her carefully, Aren. I can't fight Drabaki while protecting her at the same time."

Aren nodded "Alright. What are you gonna do?"

The Red Knight now turned to the Millennium Fox Guardian along with his girls faced the Warden of Darkness with great determination. They wanted to end the suffer caused by Drabaki.

"Finish this once and for all."

Without another words, Both Elsword and Ara dashed through the weak barrier and headed to Drabaki which caught the scene of the raw Nine-Tail spirit. Its head searched for the source and chased after Elsword and Ara that led them far away from the village. Unbeknown to Drabaki, they dragged it to the peak of Fahrmann. That's where the ultimate battle will begin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, everyone. Got a "bit" of trouble at my place so hardly did I update the story.

Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO/


	13. 12 - The Fallen

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Elsword.**

* * *

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Lu Sieghart Sourscream - Chiliarch

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Kurama - The Guardian of Nine-Tail/ Demon Fox

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Nine-Tail Fox

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

Ara Haan (Young) - Little Xia

* * *

Chapter 12: Fallen of Drabaki.

\- Air Slash -

Elsword(DK) swung his sword and knocked out the last fox that was attacking him.

"That troublesome fox."

He sheathed the sword back and looked at where his queen was, seeing her taking out the rest of the demon foxes. However, she fell on the ground, panting rapidly due to exhaustion. Lu hadn't recovered her strength at the fullest after she got some of the pure demonic power from other dimensions with the help of Glave.

"I hate this somehow." Lu muttered out loud, not liking the feeling of being weak.

"Get used to it, Lu." He chuckled "Plus, you did great in dealing with them."

"I know but still, I need more power."

" _That has to be waited, Queen of Demon."_ Glave's voice echoed in their head _"Your body is still in weak state. If you try to absorb more pure energy above the limit to let your body adjust, you will suffer from overload and I can't guarantee you will live after that."_

"He's right. You don't have to rush like that, and I can't stand to lose you again." Elsword(DK) concerned.

The girl stared at his eyes, filled with worried and fear. She just sighed, knowing that she would make her man suffer if she was still subborn.

"Alright, Elsword."

" _Good, and by the way, our hero is playing as a bait to lure Drabaki to the Peak of Fahrmann. they have least than a minute until they reach the final destination."_

"Copy, Glave. We are on our way." Elsword nodded before their communication cut off "Let's go."

* * *

It won't be long until our newly Guardian of Nine-Tail and his company successfully tricked the beast to the end of Fahrmann, where was far away from the village. It's a shame that such a beautiful view watching from the peak would be ruined by the Warden of Darkness, but there was no choice. Lives of the Fahrmann were on the priority.

"There will be no second chance. You ready?"

"As ever."

\- Armageddon Blade -

\- Spell: Necromancy -

Elsword and Ara/Eun dashed forward, crossing their path together to confuse the beast. Drabaki looked at them both, trying to locate the real Nine-Tail user as the scent of pure power slowly faded away. It forced the beast to breathe out the dark flame to block them. But it was useless as they broke through the fire.

\- Imperial Crusher -

\- Assault Slash -

\- Block -

Enchanted with Nine-Tail's blessing, their attacks effectively caused damage on Drabaki. Elsword swung his sword in an X shape, revealing a small crack on its sturdy skin. He maintained the Armageddon Blade, aiming for the weakspot, and dashed toward with the tip of the blade piercing through. He stepped back as soon as Drabaki roared in anger before it charged its head toward him, forcing him to put his sword up in defense. Its head soon crashed on Elsword, or rather his sword, who braced himself before mighty strength of Warden of Darkness and was pushed back a few meters.

\- Fire Fox -

\- Fox Illusion -

\- Spell: Storm -

Ara/Eun took her chance to cast multiple golden fire around her, striking with everything she got, and ran to it. To her right was the sight of the silver fox running along before it went before her. The fox jumped over Drabaki's head and scratched it with its own claws, instantly drawing blood from the beast. The Anti-Haan spear user spun her body to pull the remains of the Fire Fox, which enhanced her spear before she pointed the blade of it toward its head, right the wounds the previous fox had caused.

The beast screamed out in pain before a direct hit, blood spilling where Ara/Eun stabbed. Both her and Elsword kept their guard on when they saw Drabaki crawling away from its position. They found the beast went to the other side of the peak, with its wounds recovered using its dark aura. However, those weren't healed completely due to the damage the aura from Elsword caused.

They watched the beast launching many meteors above the sky once again which were falling toward their position.

"Scatter!"

Both of them stepped away, dodged the strikes from Drabaki and moved to both sides of it to provide a better tactic in defeating the beast.

" _ **Aim For The Head!"**_

\- Fire Fox - Striker -

Ara/Eun put her spear on her back, raising both her now fox claws. With double air slashes, she summoned multiple fire orbs that formed arrows, the tips aiming at Drabaki's head. The spear user snapped her fingers, sending those fire arrows toward the beast to blind it. During the strike, Elsword joined in. His sword glowed in golden aura by gathering his dual destruction and vitality aura, syncing them with Nine-Tail's.

\- Moonlight Slash -

He sent three aura of wind slashes. The last one was bigger than the others. Elsword took his chance and dashed toward along the aura. All air slashes along with fire arrows hit directly but caused minimize damage on Drabaki. Both of them jumped at once to Drabaki's head and started attacking directly.

\- Double Slash -

\- Fox Illusion -

Ara/Eun transformed into fox form and struck forward with Elsword slashing down. They effectively destroyed the armor on its head and part of the upper jaw that was holding the dark purple crystal which caused unstable. Elsword and Ara/Eun quickly retreated when they saw Drabaki violently and hit on the cliff with its own head before it fired out the laser beam toward them. They barely dodged it and landed near the rear of the peak, unaware of the tail that was attacking them. Before they could realize, they were hit very hard. Ara dispelled her form and would dropped out of the cliff had it not for her to catch the peak, but due to the last attack, she barely had strength.

"Ara!"

Elsword ran and caught her hand just as the peak was crushed.

"Damn it! We are so close!" Elsword cursed while pulling her up "Hold on tight!"

"Haa… Haa… it's too strong." Ara panted. Her eyes widened upon seeing Drabaki closed behind Elsword. She screamed "Elsword!"

Elsword couldn't react as Drabaki blew out its dark flame on both of them, covering them in the wrath of fire. Ara closed her eyes and braced herself for the unbearable heat, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her mate who used his body as a shield to cover her. She saw a red aura around both Elsword and her which made a gap between them and the fire that was burning outside.

"You alright?" Elsword calmly asked her, despite the situation they were.

"Dummy. Why would you do that?"

"Teehee. I can't let my girls hurt when I am around." He just grinned and said "But… We need to do something. Kurama's aura won't hold back its attack any longer."

Like Elsword said, the aura's getting thinner by second and it would soon be shattered. It could have been their end if it wasn't for an unexpected duo joined the game.

"Take This!"

\- Runoius Impact -

From nowhere, the demon girl floating with high speed raised her right claw. Taking the advantage of speed, she punched the head of Drabaki, forcefully pushed the beast away from Elsword and Ara, who was surprised to see her.

"Now that how almighty punch did!"

Lu landed before the duo with a big grin on her face.

"Really… You started acting more and more recklessly." The other Elsword stepped forward with a boring face, ignoring the surprising face from the duo.

"Oh come on, you always got your lightspots, so it's my turn!"

"Elsword? Lu?"

The said duo turned to Elsword(LK) and Ara after hearing their name called.

"Oya? Elboy and Fox brat!"

Both Elswords twitched their eyebrows at their familiarr nickname. Elsword(DK) then looked at the other version of his and couldn't help but smirk at the appearance of the knight who wielded the power of Nine-Tail.

"I must say, you're still alive in that form, Elsword." The Dark Knight smirked "But you arer still pathetic anyway."

"Come again?!" The Lord Knight asked in a high voice.

"You won't cause a good damage on the beast if you use it like that." He told "Aim for the head, yes, but particularly, aim for the crytal in its mouth."

"How?! You know that I will get attacked before I can approach it!"

"Hn… you will see. Now get up!" Elsword(DK) ordered and turned his back on Elsword((LK) along with his mate "Lu and I will suppress the shadow flame. The moment it stops breathing, We will crack the crystal open, allow you to focus all power of Nine-Tail on the weakspot. My sword alone can't destroy it. Unless it's Kurama's blade on your hand, it can heal itself. Can you do that?"

"… Why arer you helping us? You know clearly that we are enemy to each other." Elsword(LK) asked him.

"This is not your concern. Focus on this! We have one last shot before Drabaki can learn what we gonna do!"

"…"

Both Elsword(DK) and Lu ran forward, crossing their weapon together.

"Elsword, go with Eun. She will help you with this." Ara spoke and summoned the white Nine-Tail fox beside her mate "I will stay here and rest for awhile."

The Millenium Fox Guardian nodded at her words and turned his head at Eun "You know what to do."

A big devious grin grew on Eun's mouth, knowing what he intent to.

\- Wind Blades -

\- Hunting Prey -

Elsword(DK) called out multiple blades from the gate and attacked on Drabaki's head. The beast swung its tail to sweep out any threat on the ground but it was stopped by Lu whose claws was blocking. The Dark Knight raised more blades from below and sent them to its head. He intent to force the beast to breathe out the dark flame, as they believed that the crystal will be weak after using it.

Once he noticed the orb glowing, he alarmed "Be Ready!"

\- Oriax Power -

\- Iron Body -

"This will get hot!" Lu smirked.

"Hotter than last night?" her mate asked, smirking as well.

"You want to go jail for 'that'?" She 'threatened'.

"Only if I can't help it. You know." He chuckled.

"Lolicon. The next time you want 'it', don't just jump in like that. Ok?" She blushed

"Haii haii."

They then commence the plan once Drabaki attacked. Elsword(DK) started first by channeling large rune on his feet, gathering every bit of magical attack before releasing it at once, sending him to Drabaki at high speed though the fire. Lu did the same with her demonic power. The fire was extremely hot that they can feel it on their bone, even with their aura on.

"Just closer… closer…"

Elsword(DK) kept muttering, ,watching where the crystal was.

"Right now!"

\- Assault Strike -

\- Runoius Impact -

Elsword strengthened his sword with his magical power infused with demon aura to sharpen the edge and stabbed on the orb. Only the tip of his sword can pierce through the shell. Elsword retreated quickly while Lu raised her claw covered in aura and punch the sword, effectively cracked the shell of the crystal and opened it wide, revealing the weakspot.

"Right now!"

"Time to end this!"

A giant white fox carrying Elsword(LK) jumped in the air near Drabaki. The Lord Knight jumped off of Eun and entered his pose before the fox spun her body, swinging her tails and slammed on Elsword's feet. This will gain more force to pierce Kurama's sword through the crystal and possibly, Drabaki's head. The sword successfully broke the crystal. However, Kurama's sword was stuck in Drabaki's head, making it hard to pull off.

 _ **Let me go, my child. My time has come. I will die soon.**_

"No! You can still make it! You have to stay alive!" Elsword yelled while trying to pull the sword out. "You have to see your daughter!"

 _ **I have seen her, Elsword. I'm glad that she is happy in your care. I have nothing but a last wish. Please, protect my daughter. Give her the love she wants.**_

"… Your sacrifice… won't be in vain… Father…"

 _ **Thank you… son…**_ _**Now I can rest in peace.**_

With his last words, Elsword(LK) released Kurama's sword and jumped off of Drabaki. The aura around him soon faded away, leaving him in his own Velder Lord Knight armor.

"Nice work, Elboy!" Lu cheered him.

"Hm, look like you are more useful than I thought." Elsword(DK) smirk, which Elsword(LK) sent a glare at.

"Here, Elsword."

The Asura approached him and gave him his sword, the one being with him throughout his journey.

"Thanks, Ara."

"Let's finish this!"

The team of four gather around Drabaki which is now under critical state.

The Lord Knight strengthened his sword and covered in a large blade, swinging his sword madly and blew Drabaki up to the air. He followed it and landed on top of it before he pushed it down with his mighty force, slamming on the ground and created a big explosion. He jumped off of it and let both the former Queen of Demon and Dark Knight do the next. Elsword(DK) summoned out the Dark Lord of Demon rising below a fallen Drabaki. Thee demon then roared out in anger, emitting waves of darkness and damaging the beast. Lu then summoned out a hammer and stomped on the Dark Lord of Demon, sending it back to the Underworld, but forcing the Drabaki in the air. That was dealt with by Elsword's six Luna Blades embedding and a rune prison.

Eun had already charged her shadow fire and then fired at the beast. Drabaki took full blow and was completely destroyed. A few parts of its body fell down the valley.

"Fuah… I'm beat." Ara tiredly said and fell on the ground "That was a tough fight."

"You are saying, fox brat?" Lu appeared beside her "It was one of the craziest fight I ever fought."

"True. I won't deny it." The girl smiled "Mission success!"

The Lord Knight, on the other hand, watched where the explosion occurred and saw pieces of Kurama's sword falling down.

"As long as you remember his bravery sacrifice, he will be very glad."

He turned around and found the Dark Knight standing with a smirk.

"You sure know how to cope with this." He spoke.

"I have lived a life worse than yours." Elsword(DK) replied.

"Anyway, let's get back to the girls and tell Aren that the beast is down."

* * *

Yuu: Hi ya, readers. Sorry for being absent for a long time. Anyway, i'm almost at the last chapter of the Fahrmann's Untold Story.

Lu: Get Back Here! Lolicon!

Elsword(DK): Not A Chance!

Yuu: ^^ll ... A...nyway... Read n Review, please OwO/


	14. Epilogue - Welcome Home

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Elsword.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart Sourscream - Dark Knight

Lu Sieghart Sourscream - Chiliarch

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Ara Haan Sieghart - Asura

Eun Sieghart - Nine-Tail Fox

Aren Haan - Fahrmann's Frontline Commander

* * *

Epilogue: Welcome Home

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" Aren asked in sadness.

"Thank you for your offer, brother. But we have our home to go back." Ara said, didn't mind to hide her own sadness "Our timeline."

"I see."

A few months later after the fallen of the Warden of Darkness, The Empire had his men rebuilding the Fahrmann back to its own strength. Right now the village was 50% back and expanded. It took another month before the civilians can move back.

"It's a shame that we can't celebrate our glory victory with the current situation." Eun, in her human form, spoke up in disappointed.

"At least, they believe in your bless, Eun of the Frost Fox." Elsword smirked.

She pouted at her former title, but she admitted it. It's been a long time since she and Ara gave up fighting and she enjoyed it.

"So where's Ara?" The adult Ara asked.

"She's still sleeping. You know that she's a heavy sleepy." Aren chuckled.

"That's also applied to her as well." Elsword said in amused and pointed his finger at his mate.

"Hm!" Ara pouted.

The males chuckled.

"Oi! You done saying goodbye?!" The Dark Knight yelled at them, started losing his patience "If you don't make it quick, I will leave you all here!"

"1 minute!" Elsword yelled back.

"Seems like your friend wanna go home fast." Aren said, staring at the Dark Knight.

"He's not my friend. Not yet…"

While the boys were talking, the dark haired girl suddenly remembered something. Her eyes widened in realization.

"So That Was It!"

"Hn?"

The boys snapped at her, who covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing, ehehehe…"

"…?"

In the end, Elsword and Ara(along with Eun) returned to their own timeline through the time and space warp the Dark Knight created. Aren bowed his head toward the gate as the final goodbye to the legendary warriors.

Once he raised his head up, his eyes then met the deep red ones.

"Sorry about this, but we are ordered to erase all traces of the distorted event relating to time and space. I will permanently erase your memories about them, the same to your sister and the Empire. Please forgive us…"

"Hn? Any reason why we have to forget everything?" Aren asked in curiousity.

Elsword(DK) hesitated for a moment, didn't know if he should tell him or not. But that soon got a confirmation from administator.

"If any of your people let this out to the whole Elrios, things will change in the future. That also happens to your future sister as well, Aren. It's the best if we let them be vained in darkness." Elsword explained, to which Aren nodded.

"I understand, but I do wish to keep this event in my memory, to remember the heroes who saved our home." Aren said "I promise to the El lady that I will take these to my grave."

"… _Let him have it, Elsword."_ Glave communicated _"He no doubt will keep the promise for life."_

"… you have your wish." Elsword accepted and raised his demonic hand before the village.

"Thank you."

"No...Thank you, for trusting us." A rare smile grew on his lips before everything consumed in bright light.

* * *

\- Abandoned Fahrmann - Current Time -

For unknown reason, the trio was fallen from the top ceiling of the old shrine and hit on the floor hard, well especially Elsword since his girls were falling on top of him. That forced him let out a sound of 'gouf!'

"Fuah… We're home!" Ara yelled out in happiness.

"Not yet, Ara. We're still at the village." Eun said as both of them stood up and away from the poor man.

"Well…. I think we've been away for months. The Empire probably will ask us for our reasons for absent." He said and got up.

"… What are we gonna do?" The girl started to panick "We're doomed!"

However, the young girl was unaware that her mate and Eun was laughing at her innocent. They didn't tell her that Elsword(DK) sent them back an hour ago after he attacked them, but they couldn't resist their fun to tease her.

"Hey, Ara. Why did you suddenly scream out loud?" Elsword asked.

"Um… you know, I was having the dream when I was young. I remember the chaos caused by Drabaki, and then there's heroes coming and saving my village." She described "But they looked like you, me and Eun. I remember all of this."

"Ho… Then why didn't you tell us soon? What made you forget those memories?" Eun asked, interested in her forseeing dream.

"I don't know… Some kind of memories block prevent me from seeing them. I don't know what or who did it."

"Well, whatever." Eun shrugged it off "Since we're home. Why not going back to our real home and enjoy our cuddy?"

Elsword chuckled at that while Ara had her face beat red in embarassment. The trio went outside the shrine after packing everything. Ara then found a shadow swifting away and ran over the top of the shrine. Normally, she would tell the other two about the newcomer. But instead, she smiled at the figure.

"Nii-san…'

* * *

\- Unknown Location -

The Dark Knight and Chiliarch returned to the Time and Space after completing the mission given by Glave.

"Good job on killing Drabaki." Glave comment after putting two lambs on the large cube "I got another two pure darkness lambs ready for Luciela. I'm ready whenever she is."

"That's great, Glave. So how's our world?" Elsword asked in hope.

"Hn… The progress is magnificent. Most of the rogue aura started fading away, leaving those bandits in weak condition due to absorbing too much and relying on them." Glave reported.

"… Good." A smile filled with malice could be seen on Elsword's lips "That means I can kill them off easily."

Glave noticed this but he seems careless and told "Do as you wish. It's your world, your timeline."

"…"

Lu, on the other hand, felt uneasy about her mate's cold attitude and tugged on his sleeves.

"Elsword…"

She was scared, scared of losing the boy she knew as a dummy, reckless yet kind and cheerful man.

"Lu?"

"No matter what happens to you, please be the man I know. Don't be the cold muder. I don't want it."

Elsword could see through her. He could see the fear rising inside her soul. She really meaned it.

"?!"

"I promise…"

Elsword hugged her and whispered soothe her fear.

"Even if I became the feared man in the world, I'm still the idiot knight you knew."

"… dummy…"

Lu hugged back.

"Ahem… I would love to watch you two calming each other, but I need to start my work." Glave faked cough and reminded them.

"Right." Elsword broke the hug, to Lu's disappointment, and turned at Glave "Do you have the coordinate of the lamp's owner?"

Glave gave him the cubes which contained all addresses.

"Pay a visit?"

"At least I have to show my appreciation for lending her their remained power."

"Alright."

Elsword turned at his mate once again and landed a kiss on her lips, to her surprise.

"I will see you again." He smiled.

"You better be, Elsword."

* * *

Yuu: Well, that sums up the epilogue of the Fahrmann's untold story. I was thinking about another new story.

Thanks for reading OwO/ I will try my best to write new story soon.

And as usual, Read and Review, please…


End file.
